


Let Me Know

by Cherry_N



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_N/pseuds/Cherry_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu never really had any interest in love until he came across a seemingly stoic, raven haired beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I want to cry".

The tall, brunette guy complained to his small, pink haired friend, fidgeting on a black leather sofa. They were currently sitting in a music studio located on the East of the school's campus. The studio was small but was large enough to fit the essential music equipment: a computer, recording equipment, a sofa and an office chair. Small but cosy.

"Does it have to be here? I don't want your salty tears staining my studio" the pink haired male said, showing no signs of interest in whatever the taller wants to sob about.

"But no one else loves me enough, Jihoon!" the taller moaned, slightly stamping his feet in a miniature protest.

"Mmm, what makes you think I do?" Jihoon replied, one brow arched as he stared at the taller.

"Yeah... Wait, did you just admit that you didn't love me?"

"I think that you should change your name to Dim. It fits you much better than Mingyu. How about Dimgyu?"

"I could never! That's so harsh of you to suggest" Mingyu exclaimed, bringing a hand up to his chest in a dramatic manner. 

The smaller snorted in response, swivelling his chair back round to the computer to continue working on his music. Noticing he wasn't going to get anything more out of Jihoon, Mingyu sighed and flopped backwards on the sofa. He just wanted to talk to him about how terrible the day had already gone so far. It's been absolutely horrible. Most dreadful day of his entire life. One of the many things that he did not want to happen and yet it still did. It was one bad event after the other. Never, never, never-

"Oh my gosh! Alright. Tell me what happened?" Jihoon turned back round, his arms now crossed over his chest as he waited for the taller to speak.

"Why are you willing to listen now?"

"The obvious reason would be to stop you from sighing but obviously, now I'm considering not even listening to what you have to say with that com-".

"Sorry! Please let me tell you" Mingyu quickly interjected, sitting himself up and facing towards his friend.

"So what happened?"

"Promise me that you won't laugh".

"I can't guarantee that promise won't be broken but I'll try not to".

"Basically, I must have done something to piss someone off in my previous life because today is the day for all hell to break loose on me. First, my car decides to break down after I went out for breakfast. So I had to walk the rest of the way to school while my car is in the garage for a checkup. I didn't want to let that get me down so I kept smiling" Mingyu explained, using hand gestures to help picture the story," but then this girl- very cute if I do say so, drops all of her work so I go to bend down to help. Worse decision. She also bent down but wasn't careful of her bloody hot coffee cup which then spills all over my legs and over my crotch. I tried so hard not to cry. It wasn't hot hot but hot enough to slightly burn. But oh god, it looked like I wet myself!"

"Are you serious?" Jihoon chuckled, a wide grin spread across his face clearly showing how much he was enjoying the story.

"You said you wouldn't laugh".

"It's a pretty funny image to imagine though but please go on".

Sighing, Mingyu continued, "obviously the girl got flustered and kept apologising. Being the kind gentleman I am, I said it was nothing. But in reality, that coffee was burning me, man. I look like a boiled lobster! It's that red! Do you want to see-?"

"I'll pass on that offer, thanks".

"Fine. So after making sure all of her stuff was gathered, I bolted quickly to the bathroom. It was such a relief to press water against my skin but no. I had t be interrupted by someone walking in and walking straight back out because they saw me. There was a full minute of us staring directly at each other! It was so awkward!" Mingyu said, pretending to cry and brought his hands to his face from embarrassment.  
Jihoon then broke out into a hysterical laughter, clutching onto his stomach as he bent forward.

"Really? Ahaha that poor guy probably thought that you were a creep!" Jihoon laughed, grinning at his beetroot coloured friend.

"I know" he groaned, wanting to curl up in a hole and die now that he reflected even more of today's events and told them out loud. Through his life so far, Mingyu had never faced this much bad luck. Let alone in one day. The idea of never coming to college again was appealing to him.

"Well hopefully your day will get better considering you've still got quite some time left. What lesson do you have next?" Jihoon said, no longer giggling at Mingyu.

"I would have geography but Sir isn't in so I'll probably either go to the library or wherever" he said, stretching out his legs. He hoped that his day would get better. Or someone can just put him out of his misery if it's only going to get even worse.

"Go hangout with Seokmin or Soonyoung then. Either one of them must be free. You've told me about your fantastic story but I've seriously got to get working on this piece" Jihoon said, finally turning back round to his work.

Knowing not to push his luck, Mingyu pushed himself off of the sofa and headed towards the door.

"Make sure not to overwork yourself, Jihoonn" Mingyu called over his shoulder, giving a quick wave.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later" Jihoon replied. 

* * *

As much as Mingyu wanted to go find either Soonyoung or Seokmin, he knew he should really revise because he was doing poorly in both geography and maths. The idea of having to repeat the year didn't seem like fun. Plus he didn't want to face the embarrassment of his professors calling him out in class due to bad grades. So visiting the library it was.  
The day was surprisingly quite sunny despite all of the bad things that had happened to Mingyu that day; perfectly ironic. It was the right temperature with the warm rays of sunlight gentle on his bronze, tanned skin and not sweltering like it always is in the summer. He took his time walking to the library, stretching out his arms. Around him, students leisured on the green pasture. Some were sitting in groups, gossiping and laughing while others were studying but decided to do so outside. The temptation to study outside was calling to him but Mingyu knew that he'd only end up getting distracted if he was outside.  
He quickened his pace towards the library, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was kind of a blessing that his geography professor wasn't in. Mingyu wasn't particularly in the mood to sit through the professor drilling information into the students' brains in his monotone voice. Probably end up sleeping again like always. Which was the least helpful for him. In any way.

Once inside the library, Mingyu headed towards the geography section. Inside was a lot more warmer than outside. It was almost kind of stuffy yet wasn't unbearable. The library was considerably large, rows after rows of bookshelves that supported hundreds of books which where filled to the brim with facts, numbers, fantasy or drawings. It was possible that there was everything you could ever want to find out about in the library as long as you knew where everything was. There were quite a few students studying inside as well. Some by themselves with multiple books laid out across their space and some in a small study group. Mingyu and his friends would occasionally come to the library to study but most of the time, it'd end up with them being kicked out because they apparently started getting too rowdy. Everyone would know that would be because of Soonyoung and his bubbly personality, and Seokmin and Seungcheol who would join in. Admittedly, Mingyu occasionally did to but he wasn't as loud as the other three, thankfully. 

After gathering a collection of various books, Mingyu went to the area that his group usually seated themselves at. The table was the furtherest one away from everyone, hence it was picked so that no one would have been disturbed by the group. However, the brunette stopped in his tracks. In the corner, a student was huddled up. He was cross-legged on a chair, a blanket across his lap while he sat hunched over onto the table, eyes scanning through a book. Next to him were quite a lot of books; three stacks around him to be exact. He was gorgeous. The first thought that came to Mingyu's head. The guy had raven coloured hair which was clipped short at the back but his fringe was just about reaching the top of his eyelashes. His eyes were sharp and pointed, almost similar to a fox's eyes, a slim, straight nose and plump, pink lips. Not to mention, his jawline was extremely defined.

Goddamn, Mingyu thought to himself.

Mentally preparing himself not to make a fool of himself, Mingyu walked over. But even as he stood at the end of the table on the opposite to the other male, the guy hadn't taken any notice. He was completely immersed in his book which was seemingly cute.

"Excuse me" Mingyu spoke up, cocking his head slightly and a warm, smile across his face. That caught the guy's attention, turning around to face him,"is it alright for me to sit here? I would sit over there but, you know, much rather be away from everyone".

Instead of speaking, the raven haired gave a short nod then continued to read his book.

"Thanks" Mingyu said, happily settling himself down in a chair, careful to not knock any of the guy's books as he placed his on the table. He opened one of the thick geography books, and tried to start reading the book. He tried and failed as his eyes drifted back over to the other male. He noticed how the raven haired male's V-neck t-shirt was slightly baggy, revealing creamy, porcelain skin and collarbones jutting out. He was skinny, obviously, yet didn't seem too bony.

Licking his lips, Mingyu turned his attention back to the open book. The stranger was ridiculous good looking. Sure Mingyu considered himself handsome as well because he certainly wasn't ugly but this guy just seem so extraordinary. Never had he come across someone like him before. Not even his previous partners could come close to this guy's beauty. Looking back, Mingyu took note of the book that the guy was reading.

"One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest, huh?" Mingyu said, resting his chin on his hand. The guy stopped, his ebony eyes catching with Mingyu, "any good?"

"Yeah, it's good" the raven haired replied. His voice was deep and smooth, almost soothing.

Pleased that he managed to get a response, Mingyu spoke again, "my name's Mingyu. What about you?"

However, the student completely ignored his question and instead continued reading his book. Mingyu, now baffled, chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Not much of talker then, huh?, he thought.

But not wanting to pester the guy, Mingyu let it slide and turned his attention back to his book. Hopefully, one day the guy will reply back and Mingyu can learn more about him like his name.

———————————————————————————————————————

First chapter finally published (and re-edited 22/11/2016).  
I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I think it's maybe a little bit rushed but I'll try not to rush the story too much.  
Anyway, I shall leave this here and take shower, revise a little bit then sleep. Hope you have a great day. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Mingyu was greeted with the whistling of a large, silver coffee machine squirting out steaming hot liquid and music playing softly as he walked into the local café. Majority of the customers were students; either taking a break with a hot cup of coffee or tapping away on their laptop. There were a few members of the public, though most just walked out once they had gotten their drink.

"Hey! Over here!"

Sitting at a collection of small sofas near one of the large windows, were five male students. A blonde male with a three coloured headband resting on his forehead, waved frantically at Mingyu. Giving a quick wave to Soonyoung, Mingyu slid into one of the sofas, next to the energetic youngster, Chan.

"Where were you man? Jihoon said that you had a free!" The blonde said, hopping over the back of the sofa to make himself comfortable next to the taller.

"Yeah, thought I'd go to the library instead to actually learn stuff so I was there the whole time" Mingyu replied. Although he did go to the library with intentions of studying, he did not do much studying, and instead was more focused on trying to discreetly look in the direction of the raven haired male who sat across the other end of the round table. And he wasn't going to announce that to his friends.

"Surprised you actually managed to study for that long with your short attention span" a dark brunette commented, sat across from Mingyu with a radiant grin across his face and eyes crinkled as he beamed at Mingyu.

"I still have a longer attention span than you, Seokmin" Mingyu retorted, folding his arms but a smile also spread across his face to mirror the other's. Seokmin then feigned a shocked expression, his hand covering over his o-shaped mouth in a dramatic fashion.

But Mingyu noticed at the corner of his eye was the constant staring of the long, chestnut haired male, wearing a gentle but knowing smile.

"W-what?" Mingyu stammered, his eyes flickering from the table in the centre to Jeonghan who sat opposite to him on the other sofa.

"Oh no, it's nothing" he answered, twiddling his fingers with the oldest and his boyfriend, Seungcheol who was quite content with the small but sweet action.   
The two were a sickeningly endearing couple, always making some display of affection anywhere.

But obviously, Mingyu knew that the feminine guy knew something and that made him slightly nervous. He had always known that Jeonghan was pretty quick at catching onto things but didn't think he would get it straight away. Maybe motherly instincts? The guy was scary either way. You couldn't keep anything away from him. Probably why Jeonghan and the group deemed him as the mother.

"Oohhh yeah!" Soonyoung exclaimed, excitedly jumping up and down on the sofa,"This Saturday, Kwak Aron is throwing a party at his place again. Apparently his party was lit last time. Want to come, Mingyu?"

"Sure, something to do this weekend" Mingyu answered.

He hadn't gone to any parties for awhile and it'd be good to have a fun weekend of drinking and flirting, and dancing with his friends which usually ended in a dance competition.

"Cool! Probably do some pre-drinks before going".

"Hey, how come I'm not invited?" Chan whined, pouting his lips while frowning at Soonyoung. The kid was so cute doing that.

"You're too young, man" Soonyoung said while ruffling the youngest's hair. Clearly agitated, Chan swatted his hand away and puffed out his chest with his arms folded.

"You were drinking by my age" Chan grumbled, mainly to himself than to Soonyoung.

"Yeah, and look at how much of an idiot he is now" Mingyu whispered to Chan, loud enough for Soonyoung to hear.

"I second that" Seokmin chimed in, grinning as he added to the insults directed to Soonyoung,"the poor guy barely even remembers his own name".

"Oi!"

The three burst into laughter, Chan no longer pouting and now joining in on the fun.

"Thats enough of teasing Soonyoung, guys" Seungcheol spoke up. Though his tone was serious, his expression gave him away that he was actually enjoying the three teasing Soonyoung. But the three listened to the eldest and stopped.

"Does anyone know where Seungkwan is by the way?" Jeonghan asked, leaning down to reach his plastic cup of iced coffee.

"Apparently he's working on a project with someone in his class" Seokmin said, shrugging his shoulders, "he's been spending a lot of time with that person actually".

"Probably trying to get the person's number" Chan added, a sly grin across his face.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he already got it" Mingyu said, mimicking the younger's expression as they jokingly elbowed each other.

"Shit, I forgot that I need to meet Jihoon now!" Soonyoung suddenly erupted, grabbing his jacket.

"How could you forget about your short lover? You're so mean" Seokmin sniggered. Mingyu and Chan started laughing as well while Soonyoung flipped him off in response.

"See you guys" Soonyoung said to the others, quickly darting out of the café's entrance and soon disappeared from their sight. 

After Soonyoung's disappearance, the five of them turned back to their separate conversations; Jeonghan, Seokmin and Chan discussing about the latest episode of a series they watch while Seungcheol and Mingyu just chilled back and planned on meeting up one weekend to play basketball again.

"I guess I better go find Seungkwan" Seokmin suddenly said, pushing himself up to his feet and grabbing his belongings,"want to come along, Chan?"

"Yeah sure" Chan replied. He too stood up, ready to leave but was stopped by Jeonghan.

"You're not leaving until you give me a goodbye kiss on the cheek" Jeonghan said, his index finger tapping against his left cheek. 

Jeonghan always made Chan kiss his cheek whenever he had the opportunity. It's just because Jeonghan considers Chan to be his little baby. Therefore wants to treat Chan like his own child much to his dismay.

"Do I have to?" Chan groaned, rolling his eyes and sighing heavily.

"Of course you do" Jeonghan said, smiling sweetly to the younger.

Reluctantly and after much inner turmoil, the younger quickly gave a peck to the older's cheek who was clearly satisfied that his request was done.

"Bye sweetie" Jeonghan waved, truly a proud mother.

The two then left, leaving only Mingyu, Seungcheol and Jeonghan. But the idea of leaving was dawning on Mingyu as he felt the atmosphere slightly change. He knew Jeonghan was going to grill something out of him.

"Mingyu".

There you go. Called it.

"Yeah?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

Mingyu knew exactly what it is that Jeonghan wanted to talk about but instead, he wanted to try and feign innocence of the subject. He didn't want to talk about it even to Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

"Did something happen at the library?" Jeonghan pushed, not wanting Mingyu to get out of it.

Mingyu looked at Seungcheol, desperately hoping that he'll get the message to help out. But alas, Seungcheol didn't take any notice and decided to stand up instead.

"I'll get us some more drinks" he said, checking his pocket to see if he had enough money.

"Thank you, babe" Jeonghan said, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

"Thanks" Mingyu muttered.

Sure he was thirsty now but this is not what he wanted Seungcheol to do. Seungcheol himself knew exactly that that wasn't what Mingyu wanted. A great he was.

As soon as Seungcheol left to go to the counter, Jeonghan immediately turned his attention back to Mingyu who was considering jumping through the window to escape. That was a good idea. But he knew that either way, the devil in disguise as an angel was going to get it out of him.

"It's nothing much, okay?" Mingyu groaned, pinching his nose bridge.

"It's enough to make you want to stay in the library though" Jeonghan commented, beaming happily now that Mingyu was talking.

"All that had happened was there was a really good lucking guy sitting at our usual spot in the library whenever we go there. I tried to strike up a conversation but he wouldn't continue it. That's all that had happened, I swear" he said.

"Really? My poor Mingi was left hanging?" Jeonghan asked, slightly shocked,"I'm shocked that he didn't reply. You're a really good looking guy. Unless he's really good looking too. What was he like?"

"He was gorgeous. Like I can't describe him as it won't serve him any justice" Mingyu answered. Talking about the nameless guy, the image of his defined sharp features, a hint of a smile while reading his books, and the his slender, long fingers that gently flipped pages, popped in his head again. The guy was clearly hand crafted by God. He was a devine human being.

"So he's unbelievable gorgeous, quiet and was in the library?"

"Pretty much. He wasn't studying either, just reading books. Like he was reading One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" Mingyu answered. During the time that Mingyu was there, the boy managed to finish a couple of books. Goodness knows how long he stayed there after and how many more he would finish.

I wonder how many books from the library he has read then?

"Mmm... Hopefully you'll be able to meet him again and finally get his name" Jeonghan said.

"Yeah, hopefully". And soon, if possible.

It wasn't long before Seungcheol came back with three drinks, placing them onto the oak coffee table. Mingyu picked up his hot chocolate, his favourite, and carefully blew over it then took a small sip. The steaming hot drink burnt his tongue, an unpleasant, rough texture of his burnt tongue as he slid his tongue against the back of his teeth. Seungcheol and Jeonghan already started chatting away, Jeonghan's legs draped over Seungcheol's and Seungcheol gently playing with Jeonghan's hair. Seeing the way the two interacted, it kind of made Mingyu envious. Sure, Mingyu has had his fair share of relationships but they never lasted for longer than a couple months. Every time, the reason was "I don't feel like you like me" or something along those lines and sometimes even ended with a slap across the face. He couldn't really blame them though he, himself, knew that he didn't portray his emotions properly. Neither did he really feel like he had came to love them. That doesn't necessarily mean he didn't like them but he could never say that he whole heartedly loved them through and through. Then watching the happy couple in front of him made him want to have what they had and sad that he hasn't experienced that. So in love, so happy. Well, they should be considering they've been together for the past four years but that's besides the point. They were a loving couple. Anyone could see that.  
Instead of being a salty friend and watching the couple, Mingyu decided that the best thing to do now was to go for a walk. Grabbing his cup, thankfully a to-go cup, he got up to his feet.

"I'm going to start heading off. See you guys" Mingyu said, giving a wide smile before turning round and headed towards the café's door. 

Upon pushing the door open, he was immediately met with a cool refreshing breeze. With the sun still shining and the gentle breeze, it was ideal weather to take a walk for awhile. Taking another quick sip of his hot chocolate, Mingyu walked away from the café, trying hard not to think about the hot guy from earlier and how he wants a relationship like Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

———————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter is published (re-edited 22/11/2016).  
> It's a little bit slow but that's mainly because I wanted to introduce Mingyu's group (minus Seungkwan who's supposedly doing group work).  
> Also I'll probably update a chapter once a week depending on how quickly I can get them done. Like since it's only Friday, I still have a weekend to write chapter 3. But not sure yet. Just know that I'll upload a chapter once a week for now. But hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

For the past ten minutes now, the constant shrill of ringing of someone trying to video call had been going off non-stop. And it was really getting to Mingyu.  
Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes in an effort to wipe away any sleep around his eyes and wake himself a bit more. He limpidly reached out for his phone, the source of irritation, and was momentarily blinded by the phone's brightness. Once his eyes had adjusted, Mingyu saw the time then looked at who was trying to video call him. Unlocking the phone, Mingyu lazily accepted the video call, furrowing his eyebrows deeply as a familiar face appeared on the phone's screen.

"It better be important to be waking me up at 7'o clock, Hyeonju" Mingyu grumbled.

"Meanie! I wanted to talk to you because you haven't spoken to me for ages, Minny" Hyeonju pouted. The young girl mirrored Mingyu's frown, puffing out her freckled cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I haven't been able to video call recently because of revision. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" Mingyu said, letting his frown drop and a warm, gentle smile replaced it instead. Being as stubborn as him, the girl kept frowning for awhile until she caved in and a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Sure! But you have to bake me a cake when you come back home!" She said, a devilish light flickering in her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't agr-"

"Thanks, Minny!" Hyeonju interrupted.

Knowing that he had no other option than to give in, Mingyu just shook his head in amusement as he watched his sister who seemed proud to have gotten her way. But then realised something.

"How come you're not getting ready for school, huh?" He asked, aware that she was still in her pinky, flowery pyjamas that he had bought for her birthday couple years ago. Thankfully, the pyjamas now fitted her better then they used to.

"I have a cold so I'm not going to school but mummy said that I could video call you for awhile" she answered.

"Ahh okay then. Make sure to rest as much as possible though, alright? I don't want you to be anymore sick."

"Will do!"

"Where is mum anyway?"

"She's in the kitchen. I'll go get her" Hyeonju said, then quickly got off the chair and ran out of the camera's sight.

While waiting for his sister to return, Mingyu pulled the covers up around his shoulders as he sat up. Peaking through a small slit of the curtains, the pale yellow sunlight seeped in and brightened up the room ever so slightly. Despite being a slightly small room, he was able to fit a double bed, a set of chester drawers and a desk with a swivelling chair. Mingyu liked to keep his room neat and tidy, everything being kept in order like his books or making sure that his clothes were folded. He couldn't stand having anything out of place. Which was why he didn't allow his previous ex-girlfriend to go into his room anymore as she would misplace things and made it unclean. Drastic but it annoyed him slightly. Probably why she decided to break up with him.

"My Mingyu!" His mother called, smiling beautifully at her son. Her long, dark brown hair was plaited into a loose side braid, her signature hairstyle, and wearing her usual baggy, plain clothes so that she 'didn't have to worry about dirtying her clothes'. "How have you been? How is school?"

"I'm good, just a bit tired because of revision" Mingyu answered. He watched as his little sister sat back onto the chair, his mother resting against the back of the chair, "what about you?"

"Oh, I'm very well, sweetie. We all miss you so much and want you to come back home soon. Especially Hyeonju. She's constantly moaning about you not being home and when you will return" his mother chuckled. Hyeonju silently protested, her face turning a lighter shade of pink from embarrassment and her small hand tugging on the hem of their mother's shirt.

"Awwwww is that true, Hyeonie?" Mingyu cooed, feeling smug.

"I have not!" She protested, slowly sinking down the chair in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. His sister's face became even more red, almost like a pomegranate. She was like the human embodiment of a pomegranate.

"Oh yes! How are your friends? I wonder how Jeonghan has been recently?" His mother asked, clasping her hands together as she leant closer to the computer's camera.

Mingyu's mother had always thought of her children's friends as her own children. She was always making sure that they were all well and would shower them with the same amount of love as she gave to her own children. However, his mother always had a massive soft spot for Jeonghan who had easily charmed her by being the sweet, angelic boy he presented himself to be. It used to make Mingyu slightly weirded out but now he's completely accepted it as normal. He assumed it's because probably because Jeonghan is happy to allow Hyeonju to braid his hair whenever he came round their's.

"They're all good. Jeonghan's the same as always too, acting like the royalty he   
thinks he is" Mingyu said.

"Well he deserves to be. Make sure to be nice to him and everyone else. Oh and I hope you haven't been bullying Chan so much!"

"Mum, I would not be allowed to live if I was bullying Chan. Jeonghan wouldn't allow that to happen".

"Good. Otherwise, you wouldn't just have to face Jeonghan" she said, giving a wink before chuckling.

Mingyu sighed, facepalming at his mother's cringe-worthy response. She was so embarrassing sometimes.

"So how's you and your girlfriend then?"

"We broke up a couple months ago, mum" Mingyu sighed, feeling a little bit awkward now. Not about the two breaking up, just awkward about telling his mum at last.

"I called it!" Hyeonju shouted.

"What do you mean you called it?" Mingyu said, more offended now than awkward.

"Hyeonju" his mother interrupted, in a sharp tone but her features softened to a more sad expression as she looked back at Mingyu,"I didn't know. That's unfortunate that the two of you broke up. How have you feeling?"

"Nothing much" Mingyu said, shrugging his shoulders. To be honest, the whole break up never fazed him. Mainly as he knew it was coming, "doesn't really bother me if I'm honest".

"Well, as long as you're fine, I guess it's alright then although I'm upset that you hadn't told me earlier about this" his mother said sincerely.

"You've still got us though, Minny!" Hyeonju chimed, giving another of her goofy grins.  
After hearing his sister say that, he felt a bit lighter and responded with an equally goofy grin back at his sister. Looking over to his desk, Mingyu noticed the time.

"Oh shit!"

"Language, Mingyu".

"Sorry, but I got to start getting ready. Got class in a bit" Mingyu said, quickly getting up from his bed while holding his phone.

"Alright, we'll speak to you soon then" his mother said, "have fun, love you".

"Bye, Minny!" Hyeonju said, waving at the camera.

"See you guys".

The call shortly disconnected.

"Alright, time to get ready".

* * *

The canteen was busy and noisy as always. With the scraping of chairs against the marble flooring, groups of students around tables laughing and messing around, and the sweltering heat making students sweaty, Mingyu was getting more irritated. He had to sit through two hours of maths, all of the equations and numbers making his head hurt. He was certain that one day, maths will be the death of him. He leant forward onto the table, his forehead cooled by the cold surface of the table. It was refreshing.

"What's up with you?"

Mingyu turned his head toward Seungkwan, who was happily indulging himself with some crisps and looking directly at Mingyu with an arched eyebrow.

"You don't happen to have any paracetamols, do you?" Mingyu asked.

"Sorry, gave the last two to a girl in my class" he replied.

Mingyu groaned, turning his head so that his forehead was against the table again. He had hoped that the boy would have some considering he always had the necessary items that everyone else forgot. But this one time, he didn't have any. Much to Mingyu's disappointment.

"Here, Mingyu. Some water as well to go with it" Jeonghan said, the sound of something scratching against the table and gently tapping his head.

Sitting up, Mingyu popped out two paracetamols from the packet, placed them in his mouth and downed them with a gulp of water. Hopefully they should kick in soon and the annoying headache will subside.

"Thanks, Jeonghan".

It wasn't long until Mingyu could hear Soonyoung coming over to the table, his voice distinctive and loud compared to others in the canteen. Walking next to him was Jihoon, who looked even more tired then he had the other day when Mingyu last saw him in his studio.

"Yo guys!" Soonyoung greeted, grabbing an empty chair from another table and settling himself into it. Of course, he had made sure that Jihoon had the last chair   
at the table, hence having to grab another chair elsewhere.

Once the whole group was together, everyone were deeply immersed in their conversations. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were obviously talking about their plans for their date this weekend, Seokmin, Seungkwan and Soonyoung, the gag trio, amusing themselves and Jihoon and Dino conversing quietly to each other. Leaving Mingyu to himself so he decided to play a game on his phone. For awhile, he was quite happy to waste his time playing the mini game until something peaked his interest.

"Soonyoung" Jeonghan said.

It wasn't unusual for Jeonghan to call out to one of the group member's name. But what was unusual was the way he spoke louder than normal, as though he was trying to get another person's attention as well.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been wanting to find out for awhile but haven't been able to. I'm sure that you'll know it" Jeonghan said.

Mingyu looked up, his eye switching between Jeonghan and Soonyoung. The guy was up to something.

"In your art class, there's a guy with really good features, quiet and likes to read. Do you know what his name is?" He asked.

Shit.

For a couple moments, Soonyoung was confused and was trying to think about who it was that Jeonghan had described to him.

"Oh!" Soonyoung exclaimed,"it's Jeon Wonwoo. How come?"

"I'm only just curious. Thank you though" Jeonghan replied. He then turned his attention to Mingyu, smiling.

Mingyu only nodded in response, a light blush staining his cheeks and he slightly sunk down in his chair. He brought his phone back up in front of his face, trying to distract himself.

But finally, he found out the stranger's name.

Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.

Smiling to himself, Mingyu was completely satisfied that he had gotten the mysterious guy's name. It's been a few days since he had first seen the boy but the memory of the guy, reading his books, was still fresh in his mind. Although Mingyu had to admit that he was a little confused as to how Jeonghan knew that he was in Soonyoung's art class but he was grateful that the guy had knew that. He'll have to make it up for Jeonghan sometime as thanks.

"What's with that creepy smile, Mingyu?"

———————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uploaded chapter 3 as well this week. Go me. (re-edited 22/11/2016)  
> I know that you guys probably wanted Mingyu and Wonwoo to meet again but trust me! They will meet again soon! I promise. Just want to develop the characters a bit more.  
> Let's not forget to mention... Their comeback song! I was so excited throughout the whole thing and it was so good. I can't stop listening to it.   
> Also to clarify, Mingyu is pansexual so obviously he'll have partners of both genders and his mum knows about it. Just not his dad. Anyway, hope you had a good weekend. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long till Saturday had rolled by. Mingyu stood in front of the mirror which hung on his door, tucking in his thin, white shirt into his slim, navy blue chinos and giving another brief once over of his hair. Satisfied with his hair, he reached down and picked up a pair of white vans to go with the outfit. Checking himself out again of his overall look, shoes on and hair still perfect; he wasn't going to lie when he thought he looked good. It was one of those moments that everyone has when they feel good and think they look good. But then he's sure that Soonyoung or Seokmin would take a mugshot and destroy that good image. Like all good friends do.

"Alright, all done" Mingyu said to himself, grabbing his wallet, mobile and keys and stuffing them into his back pocket. Hopefully, no one would be much of an ass and pickpocket him. Which had happened to Soonyoung before. Unsurprisingly.

The front door shut with a small thud and keys jingled as the brunette turned it to lock the door. Thankfully, Soonyoung and Jihoon's dorm room was on the same floor as Mingyu's which was convenient whenever he wanted company or needed to borrow something in an emergency like food or toothpaste. Unlike Seungcheol and Jeonghan who were renting a place together off campus although it wasn't far.

Shortly, Mingyu arrived at Soonyoung and Jihoon's door. He knocked continuously, as he always did, until someone had answered the door.

"Stop knocking against the bloody door. I always tell you just to knock a couple times" Jihoon grumbled, frowning at the taller male.

"It's only to let you guys know that it's me".

"And that only tempts me not to open the door sometimes" Jihoon murmured, stepping to the side to allow Mingyu into the dorm room.

"So harsh" Mingyu chuckled.

Upon walking into their living room, slightly bare as Soonyoung wanted space to practice dancing in their room but still had some musical instruments in the corners and shelves full of CDs and DVDs, Soonyoung had sprawled himself out on the small sofa with a lot of cheap cans of beer on the coffee table. While Seokmin had seated himself opposite to Soonyoung on the floor, taking small swigs from a can.

"Hey man! Looking great as always!" Soonyoung shouted, raising the arm with the can up into the air and the contents sloshing side to side, spilling over himself and the sofa.

"Oi! Stop swinging your hand, you moron!" Jihoon snapped. Immediately Soonyoung's arm dropped but a wide grin was still plastered across his face. The guy seemed tipsy already and that was terrifying.

"Thanks" Mingyu said, shoving Soonyoung's feet off of the sofa and settled comfortably in the spot. 

Reaching across to grab ahold of one of the many cans, Mingyu ripped it from its confinement and popped the can open, greeted with a satisfying hissing sound. He took a deep gulp, the bubbly bitterness trickling down his throat and left a grim aftertaste. It was to be expected from cheap beer. But he noticed that Jihoon, who was sitting with them now on his personal beanbag, wasn't drinking.

"How come you're not drinking?" Mingyu asked, cocking his head slightly.

"You should know by now that I don't like beer and besides, why should I? I'm not going" he answered. He grabbed a worn out notebook from under the coffee table and started flicking through the pages. The way he was acting was like he was sulking. But Mingyu couldn't really figure out whether he was or just not in the mood due to stress.

"I tried to convince him but he still won't come, Mingyu!" Soonyoung cried, carelessly flopping down onto the taller's lap and spilling his drink over the two.

"Soonyoung!" Mingyu yelped, dissatisfied at the new stain on his white shirt.

"That's the main reason I don't want to go. The way you act" Jihoon huffed, not bothering to look up from the notebook.

Mingyu stiffened though, not sure how Soonyoung was going to react to that comment. Hopefully, he was more tipsy than Mingyu had expected him to be.

"Booooo, spoil sports" Soonyoung drawled, pouting. Just as expected.

"Let's start drinking guys!" Seokmin cheerfully shouted, raising his can up towards the ceiling.

"Cheers!"  
   
* * *

After an hour of pre-drinking at Soonyoung's, and thirty minutes in a taxi with Soonyoung acting like a child going to Disneyland; the three finally arrived at the party at half past seven. Though the house wasn't the largest they've been to, it was still large enough to fit at least a hundred people inside if there was access to all of the rooms. Though it'd be very stuffy.   
As the trio walked in, they were instantly swarmed into a warm sea of bodies that were sweaty and pumped with adrenaline, music pounding against their eardrums and lights flickering uncontrollably. On the stairway to their right, some people were sitting down, sloppily making out or sliding down the curling bannister and shrieking with laughter. Mingyu happily allowed himself to be influenced by the flowing of the bodies, smoothly bouncing to the beat and the pre-drinks had thankfully dulled his senses a bit so that he wasn't bothered too much by the noise and the lights. In front of him, he watched Soonyoung and Seokmin excitedly jump their way to the main dancing area, completely engrossed with the music. As much as it seemed appealing, Mingyu wasn't just ready to make a fool of himself just yet and instead headed to a more open area at the corner of the room, near the doorway to the kitchen. It was refreshing being able to get out of the dorms and away from the school. Even for one day. Unfortunately, there weren't many people that Mingyu recognised which meant that he was limited to company. Even so, he kept himself entertained by swaying to the music, fully immersed in the atmosphere and the lyrics thrumming in his head.

After an hour had passed, Seokmin had made his way to Mingyu, two red cups in his hands. Obviously more drinks.

"Here, got you one as well!" Seokmin shouted but his voice still almost completely drowned by the music, holding out one of the red cups, which is a vital must at all parties, that was filled with God knows what. 

"Thanks!" Mingyu shouted back, gratefully accepting it and taking a huge swig.  
Seokmin leaned against the wall besides Mingyu, taking in deep breaths and his face slightly flushed. For some time, the two stood there in silence, watching Soonyoung in amusement as he danced like there was no tomorrow, and the bottom of their cups shortly emerging. By this point, everything around Mingyu seemed slightly hazy and time had seem to have slowed down. It was almost like everything that was going on around them wasn't actually happening. So surreal and weird. He felt calm and bubbly, most likely the effect of the alcohol. But then he was overcome by the sense that he really needed to pee. Which meant breaking the seal.

"Here, can you hold this for a second?" Mingyu asked, passing his cup back to Seokmin, who looked momentarily confused," I need to go take a piss".

"Alright, try not to pee everywhere" Seokmin answered, laughing to himself as Mingyu rolled his eyes.

Weaving in between the crowd, Mingyu scanned the rooms for the bathroom. Thankfully, the bathroom wasn't that far, located near the entrance of the house. However, much to his dismay, a group of people were hanging in the bathroom. He never really understood why people were always in the bathroom at parties even though they wasn't any purpose of being in there. It was just more frustrating. Knocking loudly on the dark oak door, Mingyu awkwardly stood at the doorway, not really sure where to look.

"Is it alright for me to use the bathroom?" He asked, his voice slightly higher than expected. Which he hated himself for even more as if being slightly embarrassed as much as he was wasn't enough.

Complying to his request, the group of drunk strangers made their way out, giggling uncontrollably and stumbling. Mingyu shut the door, making sure to lock it just in case anyone else decided to burge their way in. The bathroom was littered with cans and bottles, some half full while others were completely empty, and alcohol spilt all over the marble flooring. After relieving himself, it was when he caught a glimpse of his reflection did he realise how bad he looked. Full blown pupils unsteadily looked back in the mirror, eyes glazed over, and his hair slightly tousled. Even a light blush of pink was evident across his caramel tanned skin. He turned the handle of the tap, the cold water refreshing against his hot skin and sent a shiver down his spine. Quickly rinsing his hands, he decided to splash a bit of water over his face to help cool down. Once he had freshen up and attempted to cool himself down, Mingyu headed out of the bathroom and began to walk back to where he left Seokmin until he saw Soonyoung clinging tightly onto Seokmin. It wasn't until got a bit closer that he noticed that his shoulders were shaking harshly every now and then, a loud sniffling noise from the blonde friend.

"Hey, man, is everything alright?" Mingyu asked, concerned as he wrapped his arm around the smaller's shoulders.

"Mingyu" the blonde cried, sniffling as trails of snot and tears streamed down his face, his bottom lip quivering.

"He'll be alright. Just a little bit emotional due to the drinks" Seokmin said.

"I miss Jihoon!" Soonyoung sobbed loudly.

Ah. He's fine then.

"Sure, sure, I'm sure he misses you too" Mingyu said, soothingly rubbing Soonyoung's back. It was common for Soonyoung to start crying whenever he was drunk, mainly about Jihoon or about something minor like how he's ripped his work by accident before. Just something ridiculous.

"But he hates me!" Soonyoung cried. He sobbed even harder, his hand reaching up to wipe away any of the snot and tears across his face and only smeared it even more.

"I'm pretty sure that he doesn't hate you otherwise the two of you wouldn't be dating, Soonyoung" Seokmin said, brushing Soonyoung's hair out of his face and wiped away any tears with a clean tissue that he had stashed in his pocket. The blonde propped himself against Mingyu, obviously too drunk to be able to stand up by himself without swaying and overall looked exhausted and shitty.

"How would you know?" Soonyoung questioned. He looked up at Seokimin, with doe-like eyes.

"Well, it is pretty obvious, dumby" Seokmin said, scratching his head awkwardly,"Anyway, I think that it's maybe past to take you back home."

"But why?" Soonyoung whined, struggling against Seokmin who tried to wrap Soonyoung's arm over his shoulders to make it easier to carry him out.

"Because the party's about to end" Seokmin lied, pulling out his phone once he had Soonyoung comfortably leaning against him, and tapping a number out on the screen. Just before he pressed the call button, he looked up at Mingyu.

"Do you want to stay here or get the taxi back with us?" Seokmin asked.  
Mingyu looked around, people still drinking heavily and dancing to no end, and then looked back at Seokmin.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit" he answered, before slipping his hand into one of his pockets to hand over some money to Seokmin,"just in case they charge extra."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Alright thank you" Seokmin said, flashing a wide grin,"I'll give it back to you if they don't. But have fun, don't do anything stupid while we're gone."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not like you guys. Just make sure that Soonyoung's okay by the time you take him back to the dorms" Mingyu said, playfully punching Seokmin's shoulder who in return, lightly punched back.

"See ya!" Seokmin waved, carefully trying to walk with Soonyoung in the direction of the entrance, weaving between the sea of sweaty bodies and until they were both out of sight.

Leaving Mingyu by himself, which was a bit boring, he decided that he'll stay and continue to have a good time, and throw himself out there and socialise with others. Moving away from the corner that he attached himself to for the past few hours, Mingyu headed towards the kitchen where there were less people. His eyes settled on the cluster of beers and whiskeys, strolling over to grab a random bottle and popping it open to take a huge gulp. The bitter liquid scorched the back of his throat, a hot sensation pooling in his stomach and made him feel hotter. A tingly feeling stirred in his finger tips, almost numb to touch anything. It took him awhile to realise that a girl, with teased blonde hair and big brown eyes, had made her way over to him; she stumbled into the side of him while giggling uncontrollably.

"Oops, sorry, handsome" she giggled, her cheeks slightly red from the heat and being intoxicated. Her hand lingered on his arm, fluttering her eyes every now and then as she looked up at him.

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it" he said, a gentle smile spread across his face. 

The girl was really pretty; she had nicely tanned, slim legs shown off by the high denim shorts she was wearing and a white crop top to reveal a pretty pink, jewel incrusted belly button piercing.

"I'm Areum, by the way, what's your name?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair with her index finger as she leaned against Mingyu's said, her chest pushing up against him. However, Mingyu didn't really take notice, his senses and concentration dulled and not cooperating with him at all.

"Mingyu" he answered.

"Seems befitting for you, "precious gem"" she said, giggling quietly to herself. It was by now that Mingyu realised that the girl was flirting with him; her actions and her speech, the way she stuck close to his side. Sure, she was really pretty but he wasn't up for doing anything. He just wanted to chill. He hadn't come to the party in search of getting off with someone although he doesn't mind doing that sort of thing. But it didn't seem like the girl was easily going to go.

"Yeah, guess so" he said, staring directly back at her. Despite being slightly dim and glazed like his eyes, the girl's had little glimmer of hope in them. Probably hoping that the two of them would be able to make out or something. Taking the opportunity of them looking at each other, the girl began to lean in, slowly and carefully as she wet her lips, until-

"Wonwoo!"

With the sudden shout of the name, Mingyu pulled away quickly. The girl stared at him, evident sign of annoyance and confusion across her face as Mingyu placed some distance between the two of them.

"I'm really sorry but I just remembered that I had to be somewhere" Mingyu blatantly lied and as soon as he had finished his sentence, bolted away, in search of the person with the name "Wonwoo". His heart raced, eyes frantically scanning over the room to search for the familiar raven hair and sharp eyes. The prickling thought that it wasn't the Wonwoo that he was hoping to find crossed his mind, a slight ache in his heart at the idea but he quickly dismissed it and continued to search.  
But then he spotted the person who he was searching for. Dressed in tight leather trousers, a loose black turtleneck and a biker jacket over the top that complicated well to the bad boy image. And it was upon seeing this image that Mingyu felt flustered. The guy looked ridiculously good. Extremely enticing. But it also occurred to Mingyu that he didn't realise what he was going to do once he's found him.

Should I casually start a conversation? He thought, raking through his thoughts of an good excuse to go over. 

Usually, Mingyu's never had any problem with approaching those he's thought to be good looking but now, all of a sudden, he's acting like a prepubescent teenager in secondary school. The most annoying thing to happen because he thought he had gotten over that stage already.

Wonwoo stood chatting with a group of friends, a slight smile at the corner of his mouth and nodding every so often. Then Wonwoo motioned to a friend, who was rather handsome and had short hazelnut coloured hair, that he was heading outside which meant that Minghu had a great opportunity to make his way to Wonwoo. He really didn't want to let this chance to go.

He dashed towards the direction that Wonwoo went, through glass sliding doors that led to the decking area and made sure that his bottle was still reasonably full. Thinking about it, Mingyu has never been this frantic about anyone before. Not even previous partners. It was so bizarre that he craved and was constantly seeking for the guy's attention despite knowing barely anything about the guy. However, it was this strange behaviour that urged Mingyu to get to know 'Wonwoo'. Whether it was to be friends or to be something more, he couldn't quite place it. He just wanted to satisfy the need.

Upon opening the glass door, Mingyu shivered as the crisp breeze grazed against his skin and through his thin shirt. Luckily, there were only a couple of people chilling outside. Mostly just trying to sober up as they were going home soon. Therefore it was easy to spot the raven haired guy. Who was currently leaning against a banister, a can cradled in his hands that he slowly rotated and was looking over a large stretch of open backyard. There wasn't much to look at; there was a few trees that stood tall, plots of flowers all assembled together and well looked after, and a wooden shed that probably contained tools.

Mingyu ran his hand, which felt slightly sweaty now, through his hair, and casually strolled to where the guy stood.

"Pretty cold out here, huh?" Mingyu spoke, turning the opposite way to the other, elbows propping himself up as he looked up at the night sky. Unfortunately, there weren't many stars out and the few that were were glimmering dimly against the pitch black sky.

"Sure is" the guy said, his voice a little bit raspier than normal and it only made him more attractive. Said guy, Wonwoo, briefly looked over then realised who it was that he just spoke to,"weren't you the guy who sat with me in the library earlier this week?"

"Ahah, yeah. Surprised you remembered" Mingyu laughed,"I'm Mingyu."

"I know, I remember you mentioning that" the other replied, his eyes drifting to the space in between them.

"Am I allowed to know what your name is or should I refer to you as 'mysterious guy'?" Mingyu asked, giving the guy a toothy grin. Of course, he already knew the guy's the name but that would only make him look weird if he just suddenly came out with "oh hey, I found out your name by the way and couldn't stop thinking about you". Just too weird.

"I think that 'mysterious guy' is perfectly fine" he replied. He too gave a cheeky grin back, an unexpected confidence suddenly appearing.

"Alright then, mysterious guy, how come you're out here all by yourself?" Mingyu said, turning round to face the same way as the other.

"Am I not allowed to do as I please?"

"But there must be a reason why you came out here?"

"What if there wasn't? And besides, I'm not obliged to tell you anything" the other guy said quietly, leaning in closer to Mingyu who felt his breath hitch in his throat and his cheeks flushed a bright red.

At the sudden closeness, Mingyu panicked and accidentally dropped his bottle, although thankfully hadn't smashed into tiny shards, still splashed over the two of them.

"Oh shit! S-sorry!" Mingyu said, stumbling over his words as he went to bend down to pick up his bottle. But at the same time, the smaller guy bent down to help and only resulted with the two bumping heads, a dull thud from both of them.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Mingyu cried, reflexively reaching for the throbbing area on his forehead. He felt tears prickling at the edges of his eyes, almost on the verge of spilling over. Then noticed Wonwoo rubbing the area on his head where his head collided Mingyu's, a wave of guilt washing over him and he completely disregarded his own pain.

"I'm so sorry! Oh I'm such an idiot, I didn't mean for that to happen" he apologised frantically, unsure whether to help soothe the guy's head or to keep them by his side. Either way, it made him look more frantic.

Unexpectedly though, the other began to laugh. Not a laughter of pain. A full hearted laughter which completely thrown Mingyu. The way his features crinkled as a wide smile spread across his face and the loud, soothing laughter from him was mesmerising. Listening to his laughter which reminded Mingyu of smooth Bailey poured over cool ice cubes, made his insides feel as though butterflies were flapping the wings in his stomach rapidly but it was a good feeling. It was this feeling that Mingyu wanted. The feeling of being so weightless and it was because of this guy's laugh.

Before he knew it, Mingyu found himself laughing as well. He had really made a fool of himself in front of the guy but it didn't really matter; it was worth it to see him laughing and he'd do it again.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" the other spoke, looking back up at Mingyu with a gentle smile.

For awhile, the two stared at each other in a comfortable silence, the muffled sound of music playing inside and accompanied by the now refreshing breeze. Mingyu noted how the other was slightly smaller than him, arguably the perfect height for him. Just the right height to be able to plant soft kisses to his forehead. The way that the smaller's narrow eyes glistened in the ugly yellow warm glows of the inside lights that leaked through the windows. The way that he nervously licked his lips that were a light rose pink colour and full. He noticed everything now that they were so close. Then a surge of newfound confidence overcame Mingyu.

"You know, you look really handsome. Like unexplainably handsome and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you" he said.

Instantly, the raven haired' cheeks turned to a deep red as he looked up at Mingyu in surprise. Baffled and unsure of what to do, the smaller shuffled on his feet and looked down.

"I-um... Oh, well, thanks" he whispered, adamant not to look up at the taller,"I guess."

But before he could respond back to him, Mingyu suddenly felt the world spin around him and his vision grew incredibly dark. The edges of his eyesight dimmed as a hazy blackness closed in, his head light and felt his body give out underneath him. The only thing he could distinctively remember was the sudden shock across Wonwoo's face.

———————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (re-edited 22/11/2016)  
> So Mingyu and Wonwoo finally met again! Exactly what you guys have been waiting for. But don't worry, Mingyu's completely fine. He's just more drunk than he thinks he is. Hope you enjoyed your weekend! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

All that Mingyu could vaguely remember was distinct voices in the endless abyss. Voices hushed and sometimes agitated, words of "what the hell am I suppose to do?" and "I don't know him" ringing in his ears. However he couldn't put those voices to any faces. Probably due to being unconscious for the whole time.  
His throat felt extremely parched; sore whenever he swallowed as though his throat was like sand paper. His eyes cracked open drearily and laying on an unfamiliar bed; he felt extremely confused. Compared to the wide space of his double bed with white covers, this bed was a lot smaller and had blue covers with white stars dotted all over. The walls were white apart from one navy blue wall, lined with shelves of books and antiques, a tall white wardrobe with a matching desk and a bookshelf overflowing with books of various covers and sizes.

"Oh! So you're finally awake" an unfamiliar voice said, causing Mingyu to jump.

He looked to his left, and was surprised to see the male who Wonwoo spoke to just before heading outside at the party. Unsure of what to do, Mingyu sat up and awkwardly fiddled with the cover.

"Sorry, you must be confused as hell" the male said, sticking out his hand to shake with Mingyu's,"I'm Junhui but you can call me Jun."

Mingyu hesitantly shook Jun's hand, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Mingyu" he said.

The other grinned widely at him, pushing himself off the beanbag and settled himself onto the edge of the bed.

"So where exactly am I?" Mingyu asked. 

The motion of the bed dipping made Mingyu feel slightly nauseous, his stomach jiggling at the movement. Maybe he had way too much to drink at the party. Would explain why that small movement made him feel sick.

"You blacked out last night so Wonwoo brought you back to our dorm. He didn't know where you lived and no one said they knew you at the party" Jun answered,"you sure sent Wonwoo into a wild panic."

"I'm really sorry for causing you guys trouble" he said apologetically, bowing his head in a sincere gesture.

"It's cool. It was entertaining to watch him like that and carrying your big lump of a body" Jun laughed, playfully knocking Mingyu's shoulder,"but I've never seen you before. How do you and Wonwoo know each other?"

"This is only the second time we met. We first met each other at the library earlier this week" Mingyu said, more comfortable in Jun's presence. The guy seemed like a pretty chilled person so he didn't see the reason to be so tense around him.

"Ahh right. Did he speak to you?"

"Not really. We only had a full conversation last night."

"I'm surprised that he had spoken to you last night" Jun commented,"he really doesn't do well around strangers so it's strange that you guys had a conversation."

Truthfully, he can understand what Jun was talking about. The raven haired was reserved and made little effort to talk the first time they met despite Mingyu making some move to start a conversation. So maybe the alcohol had made him confident enough to talk to Mingyu. He hoped that that wasn't the cause of it. But talking about Wonwoo made him wonder where the said person was.

"Where is Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked.

"Asleep on the couch. Kept saying that he felt bad if you were made to sleep on it. But why? Would you prefer his company?" Jun teased, his grin almost resembling of that of a cat's sly grin.

"Oh no! Just wondering. Mainly to say thanks for having to carry my big ass" Mingyu joked.

Jun looked at him, the way that someone looks at you when they know something that they shouldn't really know.

"Interested in him?"

Caught off guard by the unexpected question, Mingyu started to cough violently. It only made his already sore throat even more unbearably dry and painful.

"What makes you think that?" Mingyu wheezed, trying to clear his throat.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe "unexplainably handsome" and "I can't stop thinking about you" just screams to me that you like him" Jun cooed, giving a sweet, "innocent" smile similar to that of Jeonghan's. What's worse is the fact that a complete stranger had overheard him. Much less the fact that it was a friend of Wonwoo's.

Embarrassed and wanting to crawl into a hole for the rest of his life, he curled into a ball, bringing the cover back over his hand. Next to him, he heard the the male laugh, clearly enjoying the taller male's embarrassment.

"So I'm right?"

"No, it's a misunderstanding" Mingyu denied.

"Doesn't seem like it. So what is it that you like about him? His looks? Him being a nerd? I'm sure you guys will hook up soon because you're pretty much his-"

"Hey!" someone interrupted, tone sharp and irritated.

Mingyu peeked his head over the top of the cover, eyes settling on the sleepy, messy haired Wonwoo who stood at the doorway with arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a thin t-shirt with a pair of pyjama bottoms. Completely different from the bad boy image at the party. He seemed almost cute and cuddly.

Shit, why the hell are you thinking that, Mingyu? Mingyu thought to himself, his cheeks blushing even more.

"I thought you were still asleep" Jun said, getting up from the bed and strolling over to the door.

"I was then noticed that you weren't in the living room or kitchen so immediately knew you'd be here" Wonwoo answered.

Wonwoo's eyes flickered to where Mingyu laid still curled up on the bed then back to the other male, a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"I was only explaining to Mingyu about what had happened" Jun said, hands up defensively but was obviously smirking despite having his back towards Mingyu. He could almost hear the teasing tone in Jun's voice.

He took it back, Mingyu really couldn't trust Jun now that he was teasing him.

Wonwoo hummed back, an eyebrow arched as Jun passed by him and gave a small pat on the back. Which meant that the two of them were alone. Which meant that Mingyu finally realised that he was in Wonwoo's bedroom. Sleeping in Wonwoo's bed. Somehow, the atmosphere felt slightly more awkward to Mingyu as the two stood in silence, unsure of what to say. Mingyu watched as Wonwoo awkwardly thumbed with the edge of his t-shirt and lightly shuffled from foot to foot.

"Um.. I'm really sorry for causing you trouble"Mingyu apologised. He brought his legs round off of the bed, gently thumping against the floor and trying to smooth out his crinkled clothes from last night. A dim scent of alcohol wafted over Mingyu, making him feel nauseous again and a mental promise of never drinking again just to be broken sooner or later.

"It's cool. It wasn't your fault" Wonwoo said, still refusing to look over in Mingyu's direction.

Does he feel awkward because of what I said? Mingyu thought.

"Let's be honest, it was and don't even deny it" Mingyu joked, trying to make the other feel less awkward. Which was kind of successful as Wonwoo responded with a quiet chuckle.

"True. You even stole my bed" he said, feigning distain.

"Hey, it was your choice where to put me. You had the opportunity to leave me in a bin but didn't" Mingyu pointed out.

"Thank you so much for the great idea for next time" Wonwoo sarcastically answered, now looking at Mingyu with a grin.

"Now that's mean" Mingyu pouted then realised what Wonwoo said,"Next time? You expect a next time?"

"N-no" he stammered, his face almost resembling to a tomato and yet again averting his eyes away from Mingyu.

Mingyu laughed at Wonwoo's reaction which only made the other slightly annoyed at him.

"Yeah well at least I wasn't the idiot who blacked out" Wonwoo grumbled.

"Okay fair enough, you got me there" Mingyu sighed, admitting defeat as he held his hands up.

Then the two were silent, just barely able to hear each other's breathing which were slow and shallow, in rhythm with one another. Still Wonwoo made no attempt to get closer, standing in the same spot since he came into the room. Despite wearing the pyjamas, Wonwoo still looked remarkably handsome to him. The sharp edges of his features that contrast to the sharp but soft eyes and the plump lips.

Realising that he hadn't checked his phone, Mingyu slid his hand into one of the back pockets, the mobile device still secure in place. He brought it out and tried to turn on the screen only to come to the conclusion that it had run out of battery.

"Ahh damnit" he groaned, slipping the phone back into the pocket.

He stood up, scratching the back of his neck as he faced towards Wonwoo.

"I suppose I should go now" he said. He didn't really want to go because he wanted to get to know Wonwoo but the raven haired probably felt uncomfortable with him being there and god knows whether his friends would be panicking about him by now.

"Oh right yeah, I'm guessing your friends would be worried about you" Wonwoo chuckled quietly, finally facing towards to Mingyu again.

"Probably but I doubt it" Mingyu laughed,"thank you though for helping me."

"No problem" Wonwoo replied, smiling warmly.

Wonwoo led Mingyu to the front entrance where his shoes were, not giving Mingyu enough time to check out the rest of their dorm which seemed reasonably larger than Mingyu's. Jun was sprawled out on one of the small sofas watching Mingyu and Wonwoo head towards the entrance while the other was occupied by two other males who he didn't recognise at all.

The entrance was crowded: a pile of shoes of different colours and sizes, umbrellas lined up on one corner and coats either hanging on the coat hangers or stuffed under onto the floor. Luckily, Mingyu's shoes were separated from the pile which made it easy to locate them and he slipped them on. But Mingyu hesitated as he stood back up, the thought of asking for Wonwoo's number swimming through his mind. He definitely wanted to get it so that he can message him but he felt maybe it'd be bit too soon. However, he just thought that he'd give it a shot.

"Is it alright to ask for your number?" Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu, obviously thinking about how he should reply back and as soon as he opened his mouth, another person interjected.

"Go on! Give it to him!" Jun shouted, clearly enjoying it by the teasing tone.

"Shut up! Oh my god" Wonwoo shouted back, flushing a bright red and pinching he bridge of his nose.

Turning back round to Mingyu, he decided to reach into his front pocket and pulled out his phone, unlocking then holding it out to Mingyu.

"There" he said, waiting for Mingyu to take it.

Excitedly, Mingyu took the phone and typed his number in. He handed it back to Wonwoo who glimpsed at the contact name and smirked.

"The best, most amazing guy you'll ever meet' huh?" He read out.

"Shouldn't we be honest about it?" Mingyu smirked, grinning widely.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at Mingyu's comment.

"Whatever."

Wonwoo turned round back into the living room then came back in a few moments later with a small slip of paper which he held out to the taller male.

"Here. It's my number" Wonwoo said.

"Thanks" Mingyu said as he gratefully took the piece of paper and folded it into his pocket.

"See you around then" Mingyu said, pushing the door slightly open.

"Yeah, take care" Wonwoo replied, waving to him.

Just before he was about to shut the door, Jun called 'bye' from the living room followed by Wonwoo telling him to be quiet which made Mingyu laugh to himself.

With the quiet thud of the door, Mingyu walked down the corridor for a bit. Thankfully, he recognised that these dormitories were similar to the dormitory he stays besides the walls are a off white colour which meant that Wonwoo was staying in the larger dorm rooms. After walking for awhile, Mingyu collapsed to his knees and his hands cradled on either side of his face, cheeks burning up.

He had finally got the opportunity to meet Wonwoo again and he even managed to sleep in his bed despite Mingyu having no idea whatsoever of it. It was ultimately one of the bests moments of his life. He definitely wanted to get to know Wonwoo. Of course, Mingyu wasn't sure of what he felt towards the other even though he's outright admitted he finds him attractive, it didn't really mean that he knew how he felt. Besides, he barely even knew the guy. However from what he's seen so far, he wouldn't mind. With that thought, Mingyu took out the small piece of paper. His eyes traced over the smooth pencil lines that formed Wonwoo's number, taking in what had happened.

"Ahhh I can't believe it" he whispered to himself, smiling.

——————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday! I was really active over the weekend (it was so sunny here) that I didn't have enough time to write this chapter. But it's uploaded now.  
> I suppose maybe I got my karma of not writing this chapter by having a massive sunburn across my back *sob*  
> Anyway, I should be able to upload normally this week so until then, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

"Where the hell were you?"

Much to his dismay, Mingyu was greeted with the sharp tone of the angry pink haired male who had his arms crossed over his chest and the blonde male clinging onto him while sobbing. The two stood in front of Mingyu's door, almost as though they were guards preventing people from going in.

Before Mingyu had the chance to explain, Jihoon stormed up to him and continued, eyebrows furrowed and his pointed in Soonyoung's direction.

"We tried ringing you but it didn't go through and we didn't know where you were. This idiot even started crying and start spewing shit like "Mingyu's been kidnapped" so explain" Jihoon said sharply.

"I was so worried, Min, I honestly thought that you were abducted" Soonyoung sobbed, rubbing his nose thoroughly with his sleeves.

"I was at a friend's and my phone had died. I would have texted you guys otherwise" Mingyu explained, hands up defensively,"I'm sorry."

"Should have asked to charge your phone" Jihoon bitterly replied,"can't believe I was up early because of you."

"Sorry, let me offer you coffee then as payment" Mingyu said, reaching into a pocket and taking out his keys, slotting them into the lock and turning it.

The three of them walked into the dorm, Mingyu heading in the direction of the kitchen while Jihoon and Soonyoung, no longer sobbing, settled themselves into the large sofa. Once he had filled the water component of the coffee machine, Mingyu flicked on the coffee machine and placed a coffee mixture into the machine. He grabbed a cup that nestled underneath the drip and pressed the button, the coffee machine roaring to life and sputtering out the steaming hot liquid.

Knowing Soonyoung, he too probably wanted a hot drink but the blonde could never handle the bitter taste of coffee therefore would always pick hot chocolate. It was amusing as it sort of fitted Soonyoung's image. He was like a little child.

Once the coffee mixture was drained, Mingyu replaced it with the hot chocolate mixture and placing another mug underneath and watched at the liquid pooled into the Peppa Pig mug. The only reason why he had this was because of his sister. Although family wasn't really allowed into the dorms, the dorm manager would always allow Mingyu's little sister to wander in because of how "well mannered" she is. Hence, he had specially bought her a Peppa Pig mug because she liked it. He felt that it was relevant to Soonyoung's mental age so thought he'd give him that mug.

"Mingyu! Do you have any iced buns?" Soonyoung shouted.

"Yeah!" Mingyu called back, picking up the two mugs and grabbing the pack of iced buns, carefully making his way into the living room.

"Here" Mingyu handed the two their drinks and chucked the pack of iced buns onto Soonyoung's lap.

"Thanks" Jihoon said as he gratefully accepted the mug and took a small sip of it.

Mingyu slid into the empty spot besides Soonyoung. For awhile, the three of them sat in silence, the sound of Soonyoung slurping on his drink and munching on the iced buns which meant that Mingyu was going to have to buy some more at the rate that Soonyoung's eating them.  
To create some noise, Mingyu reached across to the coffee table to grab the TV remote only to stop in his tracks by Jihoon's voice.

"So who's this friend?" He asked, taking another small sip of his coffee.

Mingyu mentally panicked but kept his composure, turning round to face Jihun and Soonyoung who were both staring at him while waiting for an answer.

"We only met a couple times. They're cool" he answered, pressing the button for the TV and settling back into the seat. He really didn't want them to ask anymore questions but he obviously wasn't going to get that.

"What's their name?" Soonyoung asked, evidently intrigued by this new friend.

"Wonwoo" Mingyu mumbled, staring down at his feet as a light blush slowly started to creep up on his face.

They sat there for awhile in silence again until Soonyoung broke it, jumping up unexpectedly and turning to point at Mingyu.

"I know him!" He exclaimed,"he's in my art class.

"How did you two come to know each other?" Jihoon asked, arching an eyebrow, noticing the light blush across Mingyu's face.

"We met at the library, not a big deal" Mingyu muttered, shrugging his shoulders as he tried to concentrate on watching whatever was on the TV. But it was a bit hard with Soonyoung in the way.

"He's so reserved, quite hard to get to know him" Soonyoung said, more to himself than to the others,"but his work is always amazing."

The image of Wonwoo painting popped into his head. The way he imagined him to be so delicate and so soft with a brush or pencil, his slender fingers almost seeming like they're dancing across the smooth paper, circular motions sometimes slow then swift. That setting seemed to fit Wonwoo perfectly, complimenting well to his sharp features that softened whenever he smiled.

"So you stayed at his place?" Soonyoung asked, just realising where Mingyu was.

"Yeah, he offered."

He definitely was not going to tell them that he blacked out and Wonwoo couldn't contact them as his phone died, instead having to drag his lump of a body back to his dorm. Not only would it make them panic but it would also provide them with material to tease him. They would never let him live.

"Really?" Soonyoung said shocked, his head cocked slightly to the side as he looked at Mingyu.

"Really" Mingyu replied.

Noticing that Jihoon had been quiet during this whole time, Mingyu looked over to where Jihoon sat. The pink haired was paying no attention to the other two, eyebrows furrowed as though he was trying to remember something with a hand to his chin.

"You alright, Jihoon?" Mingyu asked, slightly confused but concerned.

Soonyoung averted his attention to the smaller, surprised by Jihoon's posture and frown, kneeling to the floor in front of Jihun's legs and resting his hands on top of his knees.

Jerking up, Jihoon looked between the two of them and gave a nod, answering,"yeah, just trying to think where I've heard of his name."

The pink haired gently laid his hand on top of the other's hand, rubbing circular motions over his knuckles.

"We better get going, I've got work to do" Jihoon said, getting up from the sofa with a hold on Soonyoung's hand.

Mingyu got up, following after the two as they made their way to the front door. Soonyoung opened the door, happily waving at Mingyu then making his way down the corridor and Jihoon followed suit then turned around.  
Just before shutting the door, Jihoon leant in closer to Mingyu, straining his neck to look up to the taller.

"Don't do anything stupid to Wonwoo" Jihoon whispered, voice stern and commanding.

He turned back and ran after Soonyoung, leaving Mingyu baffled by what he had said to him.

Don't do anything stupid to him? Why would I? Mingyu thought, confused.

He closed the door and made his way back to the sofa, flopping down ungracefully onto it, face meeting with the firm but soft cushion. He had work to do but he really couldn't be bothered to do anything. He was confused by Jihoon's words and overall, lacked the energy. But then he had remembered the small slip of paper that was securely tucked into his back pocket. Pulling it out, he looked at it again for what seemed to be the hundredth time, not tired of looking at the elegant smoothness of the lines.

The urge to text him was desperate. He really wanted to text him; get to know Wonwoo better. But then he was reminded that his phone was dead. 

Getting up, Mingyu made his way into his bedroom and attached his phone to the charger, waiting for it to buzz back to life. However thinking about more, Mingyu realised that maybe it would be a bit to soon to text Wonwoo, made him seem a little too eager. He really didn't want Wonwoo to be put off. So instead decided that he might send a text later on once he had completed all of his work and eaten. Then maybe.  
He still couldn't get over the fact that he had slept in Wonwoo's bed. It just seemed to surreal. Those star bedcovers showed Wonwoo's childish side which no one would have expected for him to have. It was adorable. The way he stood fiddling with his shirt, shuffling from foot to foot with a light blush across his cheeks that matched with his pink lips.

Jun was pretty cool. Sure the guy did tease Mingyu to know end and he's already figured out that Mingyu is interested in Wonwoo, whether as a friend or more, but the guy seemed reliable and a funny person. He wouldn't mind becoming friends with him.

"Okay, Mingyu, stop thinking about it" he muttered to himself, sighing as he lightly slapped his cheeks to try get it out of his head.

There was work to do and he really didn't want to be embarrassed by his professors.

* * *

Mingyu collapsed onto his bed, limbs sprawled out over the sweet, luxurious haven that embraced him with its soft, velvety covers and pillows. All of those maths equations and the geography work had made his head ache, a sharp throb palpating in his forehead. That was too many numbers and words that he could handle for day. Much less the day after drinking heavily and feeling groggy.

He turned to lay on his back, hand resting on his stomach as he stared up at the blank ceiling. Then he reached out to where his phone sat on the bedside table, clicking the button to turn it on.

The phone buzzed uncontrollably as messages came through, mainly from Jihoon and Soonyoung but felt disappointed as no unknown number had appeared. Pulling out the slip of paper, Mingyu typed in the number and added it to his list of contacts. Smiling, Mingyu began to type out a message, contemplating as his finger hovered over the send button. After some time, Mingyu decided to send the message. His heart raced, thumping loudly on his ears and his fingertips slightly quivering with nerves. He swallowed thickly, unsure now whether he should have sent that message but it was just a bit too late now.

9:24P.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Hi :))

He laid there, staring at the screen with his message. That goofy smile glaring back, his signature face that's always included unless he was mad. Which was rare. Maybe. Licking his lips, Mingyu placed the phone next his side and stated at the ceiling again.  
He felt doubt that Wonwoo would actually reply which made him nervous and dampened his mood, biting gently on his bottom lip. He really hoped that Wonwoo would reply.  
For some time, Mingyu laid there for what felt like an eternity when his phone buzzed gently next to him. Snatching his phone a little to quickly, Mingyu looked at the screen.

9:51P.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Hey ^^

I've done it. I can die happily now, Mingyu thought, excitingly.  
Not waiting for some time to reply, Mingyu began type out his reply.

9:53P.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
How are you?

He felt like a girl in Year 5; blushing uncontrollably and getting giddy with excitement at the fact that the guy was replying. He was a lost cause who was far to gone to be able to be helped now.

9:57P.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
I'm good thanks, just tired, you?

9:59P.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Same :))  
What you doing?

Laying there, he wondered how Wonwoo felt. Did he feel as happy as Mingyu? Or did he just think it a neutral, casual chat? Mingyu hoped that it was the first, to be able to feel that he was feeling the same. But Mingyu really couldn't figure out what it was that made him feel this way. He couldn't make a clear definite answer if he really, liked liked Wonwoo as he didn't know the guy but he never felt this strong desire to get to know someone like this before. It was almost kind of scary. Maybe it was because he was someone new that he felt like this.

10:04P.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Just relaxing on my bed. What about you?

Feeling a bit cheeky, Mingyu thought he might tease Wonwoo a little bit, grinning to himself as he typed out.

10:07P.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Chilling on bed too.  
Same bed covers as the one I slept in? ;))

10:10P.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Of course. Why would I change them? Do you stink of something?

Laughing quietly at Wonwoo's question, Mingyu shook his head. He was expecting him to reply with something about Mingyu being an idiot or something. But of course, Wonwoo clearly didn't get it. Or he did and just decided to go around it.

10:12P.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Yup definitely  
I stink soooooo badly 

However, after awhile, Wonwoo hadn't replied. The most likely outcome was he had fallen asleep. Or maybe he just gave up on messaging Mingyu back. Acknowledging that there wasn't going to be no more texts for tonight, Mingyu rolled over, pulling the covers up over his shoulders. The texts playing over and over in his head, his eyes flickered close and shortly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: my two babies are finally texting each other :')  
> I do feel a bit sorry for Soonyoung but I felt like he would cry over something like that as he would panic over his friends (he's such a sweetheart). Also thank you so, so much for 100+ subscribers, I appreciate you all so much for the support and for the comments. You're all too kind.  
> Ahh exams are now starting! *sobs* but I hope everyone does well in their exams! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Mingyu walked into the local café, jingling of the bell as he stepped in and the comforting smell of coffee flooded his senses.

"Can I have the usual, Hyerin?" Mingyu ordered, grinning widely at the older worker.

"The medium hazelnut latte right?" She checked, smiling back with an eyebrow arched.

"Yup" he answered, handing over the amount that he's used to.

The older took the money, placing the change into the cash register before turning round to prepare his drink.

To Mingyu, Hyerin was like a older sister figure who you could always go to ask for advice if you were troubled, knowing exactly what to say but also teased him to her heart's content. She was so used to him coming into the café with the others that she's deemed the café as their 'second home'.

"Here you go" Hyerin said, sliding the cup of hot coffee across the counter in Mingyu's direction.

Before he could turn to leave to sit with the others, Hyerin grabbed his wrist, preventing him from moving.

"Tell the others to try and be quiet especially Soonyoung, you hoodlums scare the other customers away" she said, letting go of his wrist and placing her hands on her hip.

"That'd be great for us though, we'd have the café to ourselves" he replied, grinning at her childishly.

"Then I'll gladly kick your snarky butt out of here, you brat" she said, reaching across the counter to roughly ruffle his hair before moving back to the cash register.

Laughing, Mingyu made his way across to sit with his friends who were all happily chatting among one another. He nudged his way in between Seungkwan and the arm rest, awkwardly half sitting on the arm rest. As always, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were sitting next to each other, and Seokmin and Jihoon sitting on either side of the couple. Seungkwan was indulging himself with his hot coffee, gossiping with Soonyoung about whatever was the latest interesting news. While Chan was no where to be seen. Although a little strange that he wasn't here, Mingyu didn't worry too much as the little guy did have other friends besides them. Then Mingyu felt his phone buzz in his back pocket, raising his hips to slip his hand into his back pocket to retrieve it.

11:17A.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Finally out of literature! \\(•w•)/

The brunette smiled to himself, constantly looking at the cute little emoji that stared back at him. It suited Wonwoo well. The guy was cute. Even in the morning, when he apologised about falling asleep hence why he didn't reply to Mingyu's text afterwards. But surprisingly the raven haired had also sent another text; quite cheeky in fact. Once he had apologised, Wonwoo sent another text saying: "definitely, surprised I hadn't passed out from your ordor. Need to change the sheets". Just only gone to show that Mingyu had so much to learn about the other.

11:20A.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
How was it? :)

Instead of slipping the phone back into his pocket, he balanced it onto his thigh, and took a large gulp of his drink which slightly burnt his tongue. As always, the drink was sweet and satisfied his sweet tooth cravings. Hyerin always made the best coffees which was why he worked for her for awhile to learn how she perfects her coffees. Although it wasn't as good as her's, Mingyu would consider himself to be fairly good at making coffees. Just like Jeonghan who had worked in another café in the city. So their friends would always ask for them to prepare the hot drinks.

11:24A.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Same as always. Always analysing quotations. Just want to read books, not analyse them!

11:25A.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Ur reading books tho!   
No problem is there?

11:27A.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
True...but I do have a problem with your shortened words

Mingyu stifled his laughter as he read the message, surprised with the other's response. He was honest and harshly blunt. Shaking his head to himself with a wide smile, he began to text his reply.

11:28A.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
So mean! I'm wounded :(

Once he had pressed send, Mingyu waited for Wonwoo's response. He was just expecting the guy to apologise or something. But what he got in return was just sarcastic.

11:31A.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Just put a plaster on it or lick it

11:34A.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Could you lick it for me? ;)

11:38A.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Oh my god...shut up, Mingyu! ( /_\ )

Mingyu quietly chuckled to himself, his hand pressed up to his mouth to muffle it. Wonwoo really was too cute. Mingyu could imagine the other blushing intensely and would avoid looking at him if they were together in person.  
Too indulged with texting, Mingyu hadn't noticed Seungkwan peering over next to him, intrigued as to why the taller male was laughing to himself.

"Who's 'Mysterious Cute Guy', Mingyu?" Seungkwan asked, smiling widely as he watched the taller jump at his sudden question.

"W-what?" Mingyu squeaked, coughing slightly to clear his voice and a blush slowly crept up on his cheeks. He was too careless about laughing out loud. He shouldn't have texted Wonwoo because this is exactly what he didn't want to happen. His friends to interrogate him with questions.

"Who is it that your texting?" Seungkwan presses, eyebrows arched as he waited for Mingyu to answer.

What Mingyu also noticed was how the rest of the group were now listening in on Seungkwan questioning Mingyu and watching him transform into the beautiful tomato he is. So desperately he seeked for the world to eat him up. To become one with the soil. Just anything to avoid this situation.

"Just a friend" he mumbled, pulling up the collar of his shirt to hide his embarrassment.

"Aww is it Wonwoo?" Soonyoung cooed, hands besides his face in a cute manner as he pouted at Mingyu.

"N-no!" Mingyu stuttered, feeling extremely hot. It was almost like he was suddenly places right next to the sun, his skin was hot and uncomfortable. He shifted himself in the seat, trying to edge his way as far as possible from the two.

"Oh, so you finally got Wonwoo's number then?" Jeonghan asked, leaning forward so that he was closer to the three.

"Finally?" Jihoon said, confused as he focused his attention between Jeonghan and Mingyu.

"Mingyu's been wanting to get to get to know Wonwoo for awhile but kept referring to him as-"

"Okay! Yeah! I got his number" Mingyu admitted, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So that's who 'Mysterious Cute Guy' is?" Seungkwan questioned, chuckling to himself.

"No, of course not!" Mingyu argued.

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say princess" Seungkwan replied, completely amused by Mingyu's reaction.

To be brutally honest, Mingyu would rather repeat the day where his car broke down, had coffee spilt over him and had some guy walk in on him while he was drying compared to now. The day had barely even started and he wanted it to end. He wasn't ready to talk to his wild group just yet about the whole Wonwoo situation. Well, whatever is happening between the two of them but now, his friends knew. Nothing much he could do about it other than to wish to merge with the sofa. Luckily, Seungkwan caught a glimpse of someone else and lost interest in interrrogating Mingyu, waving at whoever it was.

"Hansol!" Seungkwan called.

"Hey man, what's up?"a voice answered, coming up next to Mingyu's side however Mingyu didn't take any notice. Too embarrassed to look around and instead decided to curl himself into a foetal position. He thought that things couldn't get any worse until he was proven wrong.

"Oh wait!" The unknown voice suddenly gasped, peering to get closer to Mingyu's face who had now looked up, curious.

The smaller had warm, hazel eyes that mirrored his light brown hair, and a sharp, wide jawline. He looked Korean yet it was obvious that he wasn't fully Korean. The male looked slightly familiar but he couldn't remember where he's seen him...

"Weren't you the guy who slept in Wonwoo's bed?"

Ah. Now he remembers. He was one of the guys in the living room of Wonwoo's dorm room that he didn't greet. So his name was Hansol. But the smaller had remembered him clearly. Also just made the whole situation awkward by saying that; making Mingyu seem like he's done something when he hadn't. Other than pass out that night.  
Jeonghan spluttered on his coffee, almost showering Soonyoung in the minty liquid, and turned to look at Mingyu with shocked eyes. Just like the rest of the group. Mingyu groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"It's not what it sounds like"he muttered.

"You slept with him already?" Soonyoung gawked, leaning over Seungkwan's lap to get closer to Mingyu.

"Mingyu, spill" Jeonghan demanded.

"It's not what you guys think what it is" he sighed, trying to cool himself down,"Wonwoo had made me sleep in his bed as he felt bed if I were to sleep on the sofa so he slept on the sofa instead. That's all that happened."

Jeonghan's eyes flickered over to Hansol as though he wanted to confirm it with the smaller that it was true.

"So you've been to his place now? That was quick" Seungcheol commented.

"It wasn't intentional" Mingyu said.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny to see Wonwoo carrying you with Jun. They both looked like they were ready to drop on the floor" Hansol chuckled.

The boy just seemed to keep on making things worse for Mingyu. He knows that the smaller didn't mean to but Mingyu really wished that he kept his mouth shut.

"You were carried in?" Jihoon questioned, frowning deeply,"how gone were you?"

"I'm going to laugh so much if you had passed out" Seokmin snorted, grinning.

"Oh my god, please tell me you didn't get to that stage, Mingyu" Jeonghan gasped, horrified at the thought.

By this point, Mingyu knew that he was just going to admit the truth. It wasn't like he could lie anyway with Hansol around but either way, they would figure out the truth.

"Okay, so maybe I had" he whispered,"but it was all fine!"

"Mingyu! That is not fine" Jeonghan retorted, using his stern motherly tone which caused Seokmin and Soonyoung to start giggling,"you better go and apologise to Wonwoo sincerely. Including his friend."

"I have already. I've apologised to the both of them" Mingyu whined. He really didn't want Jeonghan to start acting like an angry mother to him. It was always annoying trying to reason with the guy.

"Yeah, he has. Jun said how polite and entertaining Mingyu was" Hansol interjected.

"Oh really? I'm glad then" Jeonghan said, settling backwards to lean against Seungcheol's shoulder.

"I can't believe that you did that" Soonyoung chuckled, clutching onto his stomach as he continued to laugh with Seokmin.

Mingyu was about to argue back however Jihoon interrupted, saying,"well you can't speak much, Soonyoung, you came home as a ball of mess.

"When does he not cry though over you?" Seungkwan sniggered, ducking from Soonyoung's light punch.

"True" Jihoon replied, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"Jihoonie!" Soonyoung cried.

* * *

Mingyu and Hansol walked side by side, strolling casually as they headed to their next lesson. Mingyu didn't stay long after the whole session of being grilled of information as he had geography soon. Giving the others a brief goodbye, Mingyu began to make his way out but unexpectedly Hansol had offered that he'll walk with him as well considering he was heading in the same direction. So the two left together.

"Sorry about what happened back there. You seemed really embarrassed" Hansol apologised, kicking at a stone, his hands stuffed into his pockets with his backpack slung across one of his shoulders.

"It's cool" Mingyu reassured,"sooner or later they were going to find out."

"How come you hadn't told them from the beginning?" Hansol asked.

"Well you know what some friends are like, they'll use it as material to tease" Mingyu said.

After being with his group of friends for years, he had learnt that most of them would tease him till no end about anything worth embarrassing him about. Though he couldn't say that he didn't do it to them sometimes as well because he does.

"So when did you and Wonwoo become friends?"

"Only recently I guess. We've only met twice."  
"Really? Surprising that he carried you home then. I would have just left you" Hansol said, shrugging his shoulders while not noticing the offended look Mingyu gave him. Although he couldn't blame him.

"Thanks" Mingyu said dryly,"so much concern."

"Heh, you shouldn't have drunk so much then" Hansol retorted, grinning up at Mingyu.

"Yeah yeah, give me advice when your my height."

"That's harsh, man!"

"You started it, not me" Mingyu chuckled. 

Their little argument was childish. It was like they were siblings fight over a toy but it was entertaining and made the atmosphere between the two more relaxed.

"You should come round more often, dude, I'll totally thrash your arse on the console" Hansol stated.

"Maybe, depends whether Wonwoo would want me to" Mingyu said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sure he would. If not, I'll just force you to come" Hansol grinned.

"Okay then. But don't go crying to your mum when I actually win" Mingyu said, lightly punching Hansol's shoulder as he grinned back.

"Oh don't worry, I'll prepare some tissues for you instead when you don't" Hansol cheekily said, before running up ahead,"I'm going to head off first. Bye, Mingyu!"

"See ya!" Mingyu called back, waving to the smaller.

Mingyu watched as the other ran round the corner, disappearing from his sight before he pulled out his phone, remembering that he hadn't messaged Wonwoo back. He didn't have the opportunity to reply as he couldn't text back when he was embarrassed and with his friends around. Especially considering that they all started teasing him because Seungkwan caught him smiling while texting.

12:53P.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
It's ok. Ur friend Hansol made it up for you by embarrassing me

12:59P.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Oh no, what did he do?

1:02P.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Told my friends about me passing out and you dragging me back to urs :((

1:04P.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Seriously?! Ahaha oh no, that's embarrassing

1:05P.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Don't laugh, you meanie :((

1:06P.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Okay, I'm sorry but at least you weren't the one to carry back a lump

1:08P.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy   
At least you weren't the unconscious lump...  
But gtg, have lesson now  
Ttyl 

1:10P.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
Alright, talk to you soon ^^

With that, Mingyu slipped his phone into his back pocket again, opening the door to the classroom and walking in. He strolled to his usual seat and sat down, waiting for more students to flood in and the teacher to come. He leaned forward in his seat, chin resting on his hand and his eyes wandering to look outside of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hansol's been introduced! Yaaayyy! Only two more members left. Ahah almost felt quite pitiful for Mingyu when writing this but heh, it's all okay.  
> I've uploaded this chapter earlier as I want to do a lot more revision this weekend however I'll start writing the next chapter when I have breaks. But hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the bell rang to end the lesson, Mingyu shot out of the classroom as soon as possible. For the last fifteen minutes, his stomach had began to grumble and embarrassingly, he drooled slightly at the thought of delicious food. With food on his mind, he immediately headed in the direction of the cafeteria. Hopefully the nice canteen lady was working today. She always made sure to give Mingyu extra as she says that he's "a growing boy with a big appetite". 

Unfortunately, too engrossed with the thought of food, Mingyu turned round the corner without realising that someone else was walking in his pathway. The two collided, Mingyu knocked with the other's arms so that their work scattered across the floor and the other landed heavily on the floor on their butt with an "oomph". 

"Shit I'm so sorry" Mingyu apologised, panicking slightly as he rubbed his forehead and bent down to start collecting the other's work.

"Oh it's only you" the other replied, voice deep and smooth.

Mingyu looked up, recognising the voice only to see that the person that he had walked into was none other than Wonwoo. He felt his cheeks lightly flush with a light pink rose colour, embarrassed that he had once again bumped into Wonwoo.

"I'm really sorry for walking into you" he apologised again.

 

"It's fine, I was at fault as well for not looking. Seems like a reoccurring theme for us though" Wonwoo replied, smiling at Mingyu before starting to collect his work off from the floor. 

Mingyu too began to help but took his time to look at his individual paper, mesmerised by the drawings and paintings. Most were portraits, either rough sketches or painted realistically, capturing the beauty and emotion of the model.

"Woah" Mingyu breathed, turning his attention to Wonwoo who now looked at him with a docile expression, "these are amazing, Wonwoo."

"Thank you" he thanked, carefully retrieving his work from Mingyu's hands once everything was collected. The two of them stood up, unsure whether the other was going to make their way off first so stood in silence for awhile.

"Um.. Maybe I'll go..."Wonwoo started but then trailed off, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands with his work pressed to his chest.

"Do you want me to buy you a drink?" Mingyu asked,"as payment for bumping into you."

"You really don't have to pay me back for anything."

"No, no I want to" Mingyu said before reaching out to grab ahold of Wonwoo's hand and pulling him along in the direction of the canteen,"I'll make you come along anyway. I'd like your company."

"Do you not have any friends to keep you company?" Wonwoo asked, smirking as he continued to allow himself to be led by Mingyu.

"I do but can't be bothered to find out where they are" he shrugged.

His friends were most likely busy anyway or went back to their room as they would have finished for the day. Besides, he did actually want to spend some time with Wonwoo. Even better if his friends weren't there to tease him like they did at the café.

Without letting go of Wonwoo's hand, Mingyu speed walked in the direction of the canteen, the thought of food the only thing that's encouraging him get there quickly. As always, the canteen was busy, packed with hungry and loud students who crowded around tables. With the lack of space, it seemed that it was going to be impossible to get a table, much less one for themselves therefore it appeared that the only option left was to eat outside. Luckily, the weather was pretty nice today so it was perfect to sit outside.

"What do you want?" Mingyu asked, turning round to face Wonwoo and unwillingly let go of Wonwoo's hand.

"I'll just have coffee" he answered.

"In this weather? And have you eaten today?" Mingyu responded, leaning in closer as he raised an eyebrow. The other male looked away, licking his plump lips.

"Don't judge me for having coffee in this weather and o-of course" Wonwoo said then looked back at Mingyu,"I'll go get your utensils while you get your food."

Without glancing back, Wonwoo made his way to the area with the utensil which meant that Mingyu now had to get his food. Feeling the vibe that Wonwoo hasn't actually eaten today, he thought that he'll get him something to eat as well. The raven haired may not be happy with Mingyu buying him food but at least Mingyu made sure that he ate. After he had gotten a good look at the selection of food, he decided to get himself a chicken salad baguette and tomato pasta, and picked up ham baguette for Wonwoo. Although he wasn't particularly sure what Wonwoo liked, Mingyu was one hundred percentage sure everyone liked baguettes so picked one for Wonwoo. Once he had pay for the food and their drinks, Mingyu struggled to carry the load, making his way over to Wonwoo who chuckled to himself before greeting Mingyu and prying some of the food away from his arms.

"Head outside then?" Wonwoo suggested, nodding his head to the exit.

"Seems like the only place left" Mingyu said, striding along with Wonwoo. 

* * *

"That baguette is for you by the way."

"What? I just wanted coffee though, you didn't have to buy me anything else" Wonwoo said, looking shocked at Mingyu who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you actually eaten today?" Mingyu questioned.

For awhile, Wonwoo didn't reply until he huffed and muttered a quiet,"No."

"You don't have to but I bought it incase you were hungry."

"Thank you."

The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence and they indulged themselves in the food, Mingyu practically shovelling his food down his throat and occasionally stopping to take a sip out of his coke bottle.

"Oh forgot to mention, I met Hansol earlier" Mingyu said, interrupting the silence as he wiped at the side of his mouth.

"Well you have already mentioned over text. But he didn't really cause any problems, did he?" Wonwoo said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well... He kind of embarrassed me and told my friends about the night of you dragging my drunk ass back to your's" Mingyu sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck,"I really did not want them to know that but obviously, they now know."

"I'm not going to lie when I say that that's pretty funny and expected of Hansol" Wonwoo laughed, patting Mingyu's back,"how come you didn't want your friend's finding out?"

"Would you want your friends to know that and use it against you?" Mingyu whined, pouting at Wonwoo who laughed at the taller male's expression.

"Not particularly but then I wouldn't get to that state like you did" Wonwoo commented, smirking.

"You never know."

"But I do know because I know my limit" Wonwoo said before lightly pinching Mingyu's cheek,"unlike you."

"I-I do know my limit! Just didn't realise I drunk so much" Mingyu retorted, gently slapping Wonwoo's hand away.

"Mhmm sounds like a poor excuse."

"One day I'll be able to watch you get shit-faced, I guarantee it" Mingyu said as he rubbed his cheek that was pinched.

"Please inform me when I'm in my grave if I do because I'm pretty sure I won't in my lifetime" Wonwoo said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you will experience it."

With the conversation drifting, Mingyu decided to lay back onto the grass, the sun soaking in onto his honey tanned skin and he tucked his hands underneath his head with his eyes closed. The warmth of the sun felt good against his face, almost relaxing and could probably lull him to sleep. Next to him, he felt Wonwoo shuffle, probably contemplating whether to lay down as well or continue to sit up. For awhile, the two sat in silence again. It didn't feel like it was necessary to be constantly talking and that's what Mingyu liked. It was completely different compared to hanging out with his friends who could go on forever which wasn't bad, he did enjoy the conversations but Mingyu sometimes wanted to have some peace and quiet. With Wonwoo, he had that. It didn't feel awkward just sitting in silence but rather comfortable. Although he couldn't really tell whether Wonwoo felt the same as well but he hoped that he does.

"What do you major in by the way?" Wonwoo suddenly asked.

Mingyu opened his eyes, looking at Wonwoo who was paying more attention to the daisy that he had obviously picked, twirling it round with his fingers.

"Applied mathematics and geography. Pretty boring subjects" Mingyu answered,"what about you?"

"Fine art and English literature" Wonwoo replied, still intrigued with pulling the petals off of the daisy.

"Are you the creative and imaginative type then?"

"Mm I wouldn't say I was. I'm actually pretty lazy and don't tend to think much outside of the box" Wonwoo said, shrugging his shoulders as he turned his attention towards Mingyu.

"Oh really? I wouldn't have thought you were the lazy type" Mingyu said, rolling to his side with his head resting a hand.

"You'd be surprised by how lazy I actually am. My friends have even dubbed me as a sloth."

"Wow, that's a great title to gain. Teach me your ways so I can get those sort of titles."

"I shall. So what about you? The boring type then?"

"Have I ever been boring?"

"Maybe" Wonwoo cheekily replied, earning a light punch to the shoulder from Mingyu.

"That's mean. I've never been boring to you" Mingyu said, pretending to be upset with Wonwoo.

"Sure sure, if you say so" Wonwoo answered back, sticking out his tongue.

"You're like a child" Mingyu huffed before sticking his tongue out back at Wonwoo.

"So are you though."

"Right that's it, this calls for punishment" Mingyu stated, quickly sitting up and pushing Wonwoo backwards until his back hit the grass and Mingyu had an advantage over him.

"W-wait! What are you-"

Before Wonwoo could finish his sentence, Mingyu began to tickle Wonwoo starting from his sides and slowly moving his hands down to repeatedly squeeze the sensitive area of Wonwoo's thighs. With the unexpected tickle attack, it left Wonwoo speechless and was in a fit of breathy giggles, struggling to pull Mingyu's hands away but failing.

"Stop tickling me" Wonwoo wheezed, his mouth spread in a wide smile and his eyes shut, legs kicking frantically,"I just ate!"

"Mm no, poor excuse" Mingyu answered, pausing to speak before continuing to tickle Wonwoo.

Mingyu kept tickling Wonwoo for a good five minutes, unfazed by the ongoing stares that they were getting from the other students. He didn't care if they were being slightly noisy, it was entertaining. But shortly, Mingyu stopped and pulled his hands away to allow Wonwoo to sit up. His face flushed and panting heavily, Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who was grinning, and punched him in the shoulder.

"That was mean" Wonwoo said, pouting.

"It was only fair for being mean to me in the beginning" Mingyu replied.

"You butt."

"Thanks, I try to be one."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at Mingyu's response, no longer breathless from the constant laughing. Instead he checked his phone for the time and pushed himself up onto his feet.

"I better get going, I've got a lesson in a bit that I can't be late to" Wonwoo said, picking up his work from the ground then giving a small wave to Mingyu.

"Wait" Mingyu said, grabbing ahold of Wonwoo's wrist,"are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah, how come?" Wonwoo questioned, briefly looking at Mingyu's hand before looking at Mingyu's face.

"Do you want to go out somewhere on Saturday?" He asked, suddenly feeling nervous and his heart thumping wildly.

He didn't understand why he suddenly felt anxious to ask Wonwoo whether he wanted to meet up, he's always asked his friends to meet up before. Maybe it might be how Wonwoo took his time to answer, clearly thinking about his question.

"Sure, let's do something" Wonwoo replied, smiling widely at Mingyu.

"Okay cool, I'll see you on Saturday" Mingyu said, letting go of Wonwoo's wrist, realising that he still had a grip on him.

"Can't wait" Wonwoo said before beginning to make his way to his lesson,"see you, Mingyu!"

"Bye!" Mingyu called back, waving.

As he watched Wonwoo walk out of his line of eyesight, Mingyu laid back down, smiling to himself. Despite not planning on asking Wonwoo to hang out, he was pretty glad that he did at the spur of the moment and he honestly couldn't wait for the weekend to come round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: whoops! I'm so sorry for the late upload. I was busy this weekend so had no time to write this chapter. However thankfully I have half term and should be able to write more chapters! But I'll be with friends most of the time as its my birthday this week. Anyway, so Mingyu and Wonwoo will finally be hanging out ;) I've already planned what's going to be happening until chapter 20 so all that's left is to write them and I honestly can't wait to write some of them! But as always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

It'd been a few days since Mingyu last saw Wonwoo and asked him about meeting up on that Saturday. Without discussing further plans with the other male, Mingyu found himself relaxing on the sofa in Jeonghan and Seungcheol's apartment. He was bored and didn't know what to do so had made his way over to the couple's apartment to end up complaining about how hungry he was. Seungcheol appeared to be doing some revision for his major at the table, leafing through a large textbook and highlighting certain lines. Jeonghan insisted on preparing the three of them food, refusing Mingyu's offer of assistance and been in the kitchen for the past twenty minutes. So Mingyu had entertained himself by channel surfing as much wasn't on and occasionally checking his mobile. Sure he could go out but he wasn't in the mood to; it was just one of those days where you couldn't figure out what you wanted. Which only made him more frustrated with himself. Maybe its because he's impatient for the weekend to arrive as he'll be away from school and will have fun. Shortly, Jeonghan appeared from the kitchen, humming to himself as he carried a large plate of crunchy tacos and a bowl of wedges.

He gently placed the food onto the table, turning round to motion with his hand to Mingyu to join them.

"Come on, sit with us at the table" Jeonghan said, sliding into the chair next to Seungcheol.

"This feels like a family meal together" Mingyu commented, rolling his eyes before getting up onto his feet and placed himself on one of the chairs.

"Good. I like to treat you as one of my children" Jeonghan replied, smiling fondly at Mingyu.

"Yeah but I don't" Mingyu grumbled, grabbing one of the tacos before taking a huge bite out of it.

"Just accept it. You know you're not going to win" Seungcheol chuckled, moving his work off of the table.

"Exactly, listen to your dad" Jeonghan chimed, looking smug at Seungcheol's support.

"Since when did he become my dad?" Mingyu asked, shocked.

"Since I became your mother" Jeonghan answered, opening his mouth for Seungcheol to feed him one of the wedges.

Not wanting to continue arguing against Jeonghan since he knew he wasn't going to win, Mingyu grabbed another taco instead. The three of them ate in silence, Seungcheol and Jeonghan occasionally feeding each other as they stared at one another lovingly. The way that the two of them looked at each other, that was what Mingyu had always craved. Knowing that your partner will look back at you with the same passion and thoughtfulness, existing in a world where just the two of you had eyes for one another. Of course, Mingyu's never had that experience. Maybe he really wasn't suited to being in relationships; destined to end by himself with his countless cats. Actually that idea didn't seem that bad. He would be quite happy if that happened. Just him, the cats and food.

Soon the plate and bowl was empty, Mingyu's stomach bloated with the amount of food that he had eaten as he sat back in his chair.

"So how's Wonwoo?" Jeonghan suddenly asked, head resting on his hands as leant forward.

"Yeah he's good. I accidentally bumped into him the other day" Mingyu replied.

"As in you accidentally met him or physically bumped into him?" Seungcheol questioned, a smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"May have physically bumped into him" Mingyu grumbled as Seungcheol began laughing.

"Definitely something you'd do" Seungcheol chuckled before being swatted in the chest by Jeonghan.

"Anyway, did you guys do anything then?" Jeonghan interrupted, changing the subject.

"I got food for the both of us, we ate outside and chatted. That was pretty much it" Mingyu said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Look at you being such a gentleman" Seungcheol said, leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and a wide smile across his face.

"Yeah, you being so sickeningly gentleman-like to Jeonghan had rubbed off on me" Mingyu replied sarcastically.

"How could I not treat my darling sweet angel with the upmost respect?" Seungcheol said. He placed one of his hands on top of Jeonghan's, giving it a gentle squeeze before lacing their fingers together.

"But was that it?" Jeonghan asked, determined to get more information out. 

For awhile, Mingyu kept quiet as he mulled over the thought of telling Jeonghan about his plans with Wonwoo. Not that there was much plans but he knew that Jeonghan would intervene somehow. However he just decided to tell him.

"So" Mingyu dragged out,"I asked him to meet up this Saturday."

"Seriously?" Jeonghan squealed, jumping slightly up and down in his chair,"you've already asked him out on a date? Ohh maybe we can make it a double date!"

"Darling, it might be best if we just allow for the two of them to get to know each other better before double dates" Seungcheol said.

"Oh true, would be awkward" Jeonghan sighed, pouting,"so what do you plan to do?"

"I don't actually know. We hadn't planned anything" Mingyu answered, frowning. 

It's not like he couldn't think of anything to do, it was more of them not discussing about what they should do. However Mingyu wasn't the best person when it comes to leaving everything to the last moment. Plus, he didn't actually know what Wonwoo would enjoy and he certainly didn't want to bore the guy. Probably bore him so much that he'd wouldn't speak to him again.

"Do you know what he likes?" Jeonghan asked.

"Not particularly. He likes reading books."

"What about a library date? That would be cute."

"Nah we already met at the library. I want to do something fun."

"But you don't know what he likes?"

"He's obviously going to like other things besides reading, Jeonghan."

"What about going to an aquarium?" Seungcheol suddenly interjected, silencing the other two.  
The three of them sat in silence, thinking thoroughly of the idea.

"Actually that might be good" Mingyu said slowly, imagining how Wonwoo would look like, eyes glistening in excitement as the two of them looked through the glass at the variation of vibrant colours shimmering on the fish's scales and the rippling, blue water. He could imagine that Wonwoo enjoys aquariums because who doesn't enjoy aquariums?

"Then maybe afterwards you could go to an arcade just to entertain your childish side" Seungcheol said. 

The man was great with ideas. No wonder Jeonghan said that he was the father. Even though he managed to insult Mingyu in that sentence.

"That would be such an adorable date!"Jeonghan squealed, clasping his hands together in excitement.

"It's not a date" Mingyu said,"but I definitely want to do that afterwards."

"It kind of seems like one now with the whole aquarium and arcade ideas" Jeonghan said, shrugging off Mingyu's comment.

Thinking about it, it did appear to be like a date. With just the two of them, getting to know each other better and visiting cliché places for their day, it screamed a date. Especially considering Mingyu would just be happy to be able to watch Wonwoo's face and that dazzling, genuine smile across his lips which was infectious. Then the realisation sunk in: just the two of them. Mingyu pulled his feet up onto the chair, face burrowed into his knees with his arms over his head.

"It's just a casual day" Mingyu whispered to himself.

"Mmm, what did you say, Mingyu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so a very short chapter but mainly to plan for Meanie's Saturday. I'm excited to write the next couple of chapters now ;)  
> But oh man, I've watched Teen Wolf and now addicted. Derek is my little baby. Anyway, see ya!!


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing else could describe how Mingyu felt other than nervous. He had arrived a bit earlier than the time him and Wonwoo were supposed to meet at the bus stop, unable to control his nerves.

He had gotten up earlier than usual as he wanted to make sure that he looked presentable, shimmering into black jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a black denim jacket over the top. Taking a deep breath, Mingyu ran his hand through his hair and briefly checked himself out again with his phone's camera, making sure that his hair still looked fairly decent. All that kept swimming in his head was what Jeonghan had said: today being like a date. It just stuck to him, similar to a splinter caught in your finger that just wouldn't budge.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu jumped at the sudden voice, clutching tightly onto his shirt, causing the other male chuckled into their hand.

"You almost scared me to death, man" Mingyu breathed, turning to look at the smaller male. 

As always, the boy looked impeccable. A wooly green jumper was pulled over his shirt, and black skinny jeans that hugged his legs. Additionally, for the first time, he had a pair of circular glasses that made his face appear more softer and younger. Overall, he looked like the definition of homely and cuddly. It really seemed to sort him.

"Oops, I'll try harder than next time" Wonwoo replied cheekily, grinning widely at Mingyu who grinned back.

"Rude."

"I try my best" Wonwoo said as he pretended to snuggle up to Mingyu and batted his eyelashes to feign innocence,"where are we going to anyway?"

"Mm that's a surprise" Mingyu answered, shoving his hands into his pocket. He gently shoved Wonwoo with his hip who pushed back in return.

"Anyway, the bus will arrive in a bit so be patient" Mingyu said. Wonwoo hummed in response, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with them.

* * *

"The aquarium?" Wonwoo said, gawking at the vibrant blue sign that featured a cheesy cartoon of a shark grinning.

"Is this okay?" Mingyu asked, slightly regretting coming to have picked the aquarium.

Of course he shouldn't have taken Wonwoo to an aquarium. It was just the beginning of their time together and he had already messed up.

"Y-yeah, of course! I really like aquariums! Just shocked that you somehow knew" Wonwoo replied, turning to smile widely at Mingyu, eyes crinkling into crescents.

"Oh thank god. I thought you didn't for a moment" Mingyu sighed.

He grinned back at the other, ruffling the smaller's thick black hair to only have his hand batted away lightly.

"You may be taller but that doesn't mean you can treat me like a child" Wonwoo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest before beginning to stride into the aquarium to join the queue.

Mingyu jogged next to Wonwoo's side, joining in the line, and slinging his arm across Wonwoo's shoulders. He slightly leant his weight onto the smaller to which he felt the other slightly stumble under the pressure.

"Do you mind not leaning on me, heffer lump?" Wonwoo said, arching his eyebrow at the taller.

"Naahh I don't" Mingyu said as he looked over the heads of the few queuing in front of them but a smirk tugged at the edges of his lips.

Wonwoo jabbed his index finger into Mingyu's side, making him jolt and rub the assaulted area. The smaller male's fingers were like daggers; small and pointy yet deadly. It kind of stung where he jabbed.  
Shortly they were at the front of the queue, being called up to the front desk by the worker who sat behind a plastic screen that had a little open area at the bottom. The girl behind greeted them widely, her short brown bob framing her heart-shaped face which was speckled with light freckles.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked, voice high pitched and quirky to match with her appearance.

"Hey, two adults tickets please" Mingyu requested, grinning widely back as he slipped his hand into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet.

"Alright, that'd be thirty pounds then, sir."

Pulling out the total amount needed, Mingyu quickly slid the money through the gap at the bottom just as he stopped Wonwoo from pulling out any of his money from his own wallet.

 

"Wait, why did you pay for me?" Wonwoo protested, frowning slightly at Mingyu,"I could have paid for myself."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman" Mingyu answered, smirking down at the raven haired.  
"You really didn't have to though."

"Honestly it's fine, I wanted to."

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu for awhile, mouth slightly gaping as he tried to grasp the thought of why Mingyu actually wanted to pay.

"You're an idiot" was the conclusion that he came to.

"I know, I know" Mingyu chorused, gratefully accepting the tickets that were slid to them and flashing a toothy smile at the girl before walking into the next room with Wonwoo.

The room was painted in a midnight blue that blended in with the black concrete flooring, dim lights reflecting off of the walls and rebounding to cast shadows against visitors. Large cylinder tanks were dotted around the room, containing a variation of small and vibrant, shimmery fish that were appealing to the eye. However the most fascinating tank was the circular dome that stuck out in the centre of the room, filled with jellyfish which mindlessly floated in the deep blue water. Wonwoo was immediately drawn to it, mesmerised by the small and tedious swims, the tentacles and oral arms swaying gently like thread. Although Wonwoo was eighteen years old - soon to be nineteen - that didn't prevent him from beaming at the sight, eyes sparkling with interest that followed the movements.

Mingyu on the other hand, did find them rather cool to watch along with the other fish in the room, his eyes kept wandering back to observe Wonwoo's face. He watched how the older looked so engrossed with the fish, admiring them like a young child would, and he couldn't describe how else he looked other than ethereal. The raven's plump lips were tugged into a bright smile, almost black eyes dazzling like opal that matched his soft black hair and the dull fluorescent lights reflecting on his fair skin. It was practically impossible to tear his gaze away from the older male. Throughout majority of their time at the aquarium, Mingyu's eyes would trace back to Wonwoo who kept the same expression. It felt like they had been at the aquarium forever, soaking up every little detail and corner it had to offer but it was worth it. Plus despite it being a Saturday, it was surprisingly not as busy as it would have been which allowed the two to have more space to themselves and didn't need to worry about weaving through seas of people. The two walked into the curved tunnel, surrounded by masses of fish and sharks and turtles, intently watching the creatures swim near the clear thick glass. The lights bled through the water, casting a light blue onto their skin as they walked side by side. It felt surreal. Although Mingyu had visited many times before, whether it was with friends, family or previous exes, he never felt the awe that he had now. Sure the tunnel had always been the highlight for him but for some reason, it became so much brighter and interesting, every little thing catching his eye. Unaware of their surroundings and too immersed in watching the fish, the two accidentally bumped their shoulders together, their hands gently brushing against each other. Surprised, the two halted in their steps and turned to face each other.

"Sorry, didn't watch where I was walking" Mingyu sheepishly said, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either" Wonwoo lightly dismissed, slightly shaking his head with a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

He placed his hands in front of him, fiddling with them as he averted his gaze away from Mingyu and a light dusting of pink shown on his cheeks which most likely matched Mingyu's who felt pretty bashful at that moment. Mingyu swallowed thickly, noticing how his heart steadily sped up and nervously bit his lip.

Shit, why am I getting nervous? He thought, running a clammy hand through his hair.

The pair stood in silence for awhile, not moving and awkwardly either catching each other's glances or refraining from looking at the other.

"I-um..."Mingyu started then stopped, swiping his tongue to wet his lips.

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu, quickly ruffling his hair, a small smile ghosting on his mouth.

"Do you want to get something to eat? We've been here for awhile now" Wonwoo gently said.

As if on queue, Mingyu's stomach answered for him by abruptly growling loudly. It made it seem like he hadn't eaten for days by the loud rumble of his stomach. Wonwoo laughed, carefully reaching to take ahold of his hand and began to walk.

"Well that's given me a satisfactory answer" he said, chuckling.

"I can't help it if I'm a growing boy who needs food" Mingyu commented, shrugging his shoulders as he allowed Wonwoo to pull him along.

"I hope that you don't grow anymore, you're tall as it is."

"Nah I was definitely planning on growing so tall that I'll become a real life giant" Mingyu sarcastically replied, flashing a toothy grin although the other didn't see it.

* * *

The two of them walked into the nearest diner, opening the door to be embraced by the aroma of oily chips and sizzling meat on the grill. Although it appeared a little run down, the diner still kept its funky character; the walls a bright orange colour with black and white tiles, the booths a combination of white and black and old fashioned decorations that lined the walls. They slid into one of the booths, sitting opposite to each other as they both took a menu to see what the diner had to offer. It wasn't long before a waiter come across to their table to ask what they wanted, smiling while tapping his pen against his notepad. As Mingyu was going to open his mouth to give his order, Wonwoo interrupted him,"two large cheeseburgers please and two milkshakes: one banana, the other chocolate please."

"Okay, I'll be back soon with your drinks" the guy said, smiling once more before turning away to give their order.

Mingyu turned his attention back to Wonwoo, cocking one of his eyebrows as he placed his menu back in its stand.

"Maybe I wanted something else" Mingyu said, crossing his arms to feign annoyance but the slight smirk that ghosted over his lips gave him away.

"Everyone likes cheeseburgers and you look like a chocolate milkshake type of guy" Wonwoo replied, fiddling with the corner of the menu as he smiled but avoided looking up.

"Well, you're certainly not wrong about that."  
"Of course, I'm never wrong" Wonwoo confidently said, looking up and sticking out the tip of his tongue at the taller make.

"Now I want to prove you wrong just to make you bite your words" Mingyu grinned, leaning his cheek on his hand as he leant forward.

"Good luck with that then."

The waiter came back with their milkshakes, gently setting them onto the table before leaving again to serve another customer. They took sips from their drinks, the thick milky liquid refreshingly cool and sweet and topped with a whole dollop of whipped cream and chocolate shavings sprinkled over the top. Unconsciously, Mingyu watched the way that Wonwoo's mouth wrapped over the straw, taking a deep slurp of his milkshake, long eyelashes shielding his pupil as he looked downwards at his hand. Every little movement that Wonwoo did, Mingyu intently watched. Everything Wonwoo did seemed like flawless and elegant, creating the sense of sensibility around him. Then Mingyu realised what he did, averting his eyes as his cheeks flushed to a deep red.

"You alright, Mingyu? You're look a little red" Wonwoo asked, concerned as he watched the other.

"Y-yeah, I'm good" Mingyu stammered, mentally cursing at himself for stuttering.   
Listen here, control your goddamn self. You're going to weird Wonwoo out if you keep staring, he thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Eventually the waiter returned again with their food, murmuring a soft "enjoy your meal" before leaving them. The portion was larger than expected despite the price being reasonably cheap. They dug in, Mingyu devouring his food without much chewing while Wonwoo took his time to chew each bite. Just as expected, the burger and chips were amazing. Probably the best that Mingyu had ever tried in his entire existence. The bun was slightly toasted, and the cheese running down the sides of the perfectly cooked burger. It was heaven. Quickly, Mingyu had finished his portion, leaning back on the cushion as he slowly rubbed his bloated stomach in circular motions. He dipped his hand into his pocket, remembering that he hadn't touched his phone since this morning. In all honestly, he forgot about it because he was enjoying himself while spending time with Wonwoo. Checking the screen, it read a little past seven and numerous messages from his group. Rolling his eyes, he skimmed over each text, knowing full well what they consisted of.

10:36A.M  
From: Satanic Jeonghan  
Hope you have fun today! Make sure not to do anything rash!

12:16P.M  
From: Dancing Queen Soonyoung  
U didn't tell me u had a date! D: with Wonwoo too!

12:24P.M  
From: Dancing Queen Soonyoung  
I thought u would tell me everything... obvs not

12:27P.M  
From: Dancing Queen Soonyoung  
I'm questioning our friendship, minnie...

12:32P.M  
From: Dancing Queen Soonyoung  
Still blanking me, huh?

12:43P.M  
From: Dancing Queen Soonyoung  
Fine. Ignore me for ur date :'(

2:46P.M  
From: Sunshine Seokmin  
Soonyoung said your blanking him?? But hope you have fun on the date!!!!! ;]

Mingyu slipped his phone back into his pocket, deciding not to reply back to his friends.

"Your friends been messaging you?" Wonwoo asked, staring at the brunette.

"Yeah but there's no point of replying especially since they're all misinformed" Mingyu sighed, stretching out his limbs then motioned to Wonwoo's plate,"are you finished?

Wonwoo nodded, pushing the plate towards Mingyu,"you can have the rest. I'm full."

"Thanks" Mingyu grinned, gratefully taking the plate and began to finish the rest of Wonwoo's leftovers.

It was surprising how much chips the other had left, almost as though he barely touched them.

"So how come they're misinformed?"

"Oh um... They just thought I did something but it's not what they think" Mingyu replied, avoiding Wonwoo's gaze.

"Ahh okay then" Wonwoo said, not bothering to pry further.

He gently stirred his straw around the glass, intently watching it.

"What kind of things do you like to do then?" Mingyu asked.

"Mmm I like reading obviously. I draw, play games and mainly hanging out with friends" Wonwoo answered before lightly chuckling,"pretty boring, right?"

"I don't think so otherwise I wouldn't want to hang out with you. Besides, they're pretty interesting things to do" Mingyu assured.

"Wow, what a compliment" Wonwoo teased, looking up to grin at Mingyu.

"On second thought since you're being a little sarcastic shit I take that back."

"No, no, you already said it. You can't."

"Yeah I can."

"Think what you want, I'm keeping that compliment" Wonwoo said, tilting his head up as a small smile played on lips.

"Have you finished eating your meal?" The waiter unexpectedly asked, motioning to their empty dishes.

"Oh yes, thank you" Wonwoo said, carefully passing the plates to the waiter.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Just the bill please."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

Shortly, the waiter came back with the bill. As Mingyu was about to pull out his wallet, Wonwoo stopped his hand, laying out the exact amount with a few pounds for tip, the waiter thanking them before leaving to deal with the money.

"You didn't have to pay for me" Mingyu protested,"I'll pay you back now then."

"Nah, I wanted to pay because you paid for the aquarium so it's only fair" Wonwoo stated before rising from his seat.

"Still, I feel bad."

"Just accept it."

Sighing, Mingyu got up to join Wonwoo, the two of them walking out of the restaurant and back outside. It was beginning to dim, street lights flicked on to illuminate the paths and more young adults were around rather than kids and elderly people. With the light, cool breeze, the temperature was perfect; neither too hot nor too cold.

"Next place: the arcade!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: honestly I couldn't decide what Jeonghan's nickname on Mingyu's phone was going to be for ages. But finally! I've written half of Meanie's day out together!  
> I've got more planning for later chapters done too but I was also thinking of creating a playlist... I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

As expected, the arcade was bright and loud. The clanging of money dropping through the machines, teenagers squealing in excitement with their friends, lights flooding every area and the loop of the losing noise somewhere. The flooring was the cheap, tacky carpet that was horrendously ugly but the cluster of crane machines, coin slots and many different arcade games took the attention away from the floor.

Mingyu and Wonwoo walked through the arcade, bickering amongst themselves as they weaved past the machines and people. They made their way to a a pair of racing games, jumping into the seats next to each other and Mingyu slotting the money into the machine.

"Prepare yourself to lose, old man" Mingyu teased, stretching out his hands to crack them.

"Little too confident are we? We'll see who's the real winner" Wonwoo replied, a small smirk playing on his lips

Much to Mingyu's dismay, Mingyu lost. Demanding a rematch, the two kept competing against one another until both were equally winning the same amount of rounds. Shortly they hopped out of the chairs, their attention on the shooting games and the air hockey. With the occasional nudges and purposefully trying to distract the other male, the two lost to the horde of zombies in the game but were laughing too much to be bothered about how quick the round ended. 

When playing air hockey, it didn't take long for Mingyu to accidentally send the put flying off the table and almost hitting an older person in the shin; Mingyu incredibly embarrassed and apologetic while Wonwoo howled with laughter, clutching his stomach. Picking up the put, the brunette turned to watch the black haired, watching the way his nose crinkled as he laughed uncontrollably. A surge of warmth filled his stomach and a toothy grin spread across his face. Hearing and watching the older laugh felt contagious as though his laughter was a ray of sunshine that brought happiness. That's what Mingyu realised what he wanted; to make Wonwoo happy and laughing. He walked back to the table, settling the put down and the handle. Wonwoo joined his side, no longer laughing at the taller male before they walked over to the crane machines.

"Which one do you want to try first?" Mingyu asked, turning to face Wonwoo.

He waited for the other reply who scanned his eyes over the machines before grabbing ahold of Mingyu's hand and dragging him to a crane machine that contained large teddy bears.

"Let's see who can get one first" Wonwoo stated, looking up at the taller male.

"And the winner?" Mingyu questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"The winner gets to keep the bear" Wonwoo answered.

"Fair deal then."

The pair took turns to try and pick up a soft toy, each taking 10 turns before changing. 

Occasionally the claw would miss unfortunately while others times would pick up the toy, building up an intense climax before purposefully dropping it which would cause them to groan in frustration. Wonwoo almost seemed defeated, trying to pick up the toys that were easier to grab while Mingyu was determined to get the yellow fox toy wearing glasses that reminded him of the black haired.

Wonwoo stood besides him, every now and then looking up to peer at the taller male's face. He noticed how Mingyu would sometimes poke his tongue out in concentrations then scrunch up his nose if the toy was dropped. How he would start mumbling to himself as the crane would snatch a toy. All of the small details, he noticed, shyly smiling to himself that Mingyu never noticed. Just as the two were going to give up on trying to win the toy, Mingyu took one more chance with the machine. He carefully lined the crane above the toy then presses the button to release it to capture. It lightly pressed round the belly of the toy, lifting it up from the pile and rises to the top. Unexpectedly, the crane didn't drop it and moved, dropping the toy into the bottom for it to fall through to be collected.

"Finally! Oh my god! I finally got one" Mingyu spoke, astonished.

He bent down, eagerly picking it up and faced Wonwoo, a wide smile plastered on his face. The other chuckled, amused by the brunette's reaction then patted him on the shoulder.

"I suppose you beat me on this one.

"Of course because I'm a natural winner" Mingyu replied, taking in the sharp string eyes of the fox toy, a little smile stitched and the glasses snug on its muzzle.

It definitely reminded him of Wonwoo especially since he's wearing the same circular glasses.

"Sure, whatever you want to believe" Wonwoo joked, beginning to walk away before being stopped by Mingyu grabbing his hand.

He turned round only to have the toy unexpectedly pushed into his hands.

"You can have the toy" Mingyu said, pulling away as he bashfully scratched the back of his head.

"Are you sure? You won it though."

"It's fine, I want you to have it" Mingyu answered,"I got it because it looked a little bit like you."

Mingyu watched as Wonwoo looked down at the toy, his hand gently rubbing on the belly of the toy then looked back up, shaking his head while smiling.

"Thank you" he said,"I'll make sure to treasure him. What should we name him?"

"Mm... Wondoll?"

"Really? Wondoll?"

"What? I did just say that it looks like you so why not Wondoll?"

Wonwoo sighed, rolling his eyes before turning round to head to something else. Mingyu followed suit, smirking as he watched Wonwoo clutch the yellow fox to his chest.

"Fine, Wondoll it is" Wonwoo said.

"Good" Mingyu replied, slinging his arm across Wonwoo's shoulders before pointing to the coin slot machines,"let's go on them next then?"

"Sure though we won't compete this time."

"Damn, ruining the fun already."

"Well we can but then you'll only end up losing."

"Excuse me, who was it that just one the toy on the crane machine and who didn't?" Mingyu asked.

"Mmm I don't have any clue. Maybe the stranger over there?" Wonwoo said, avoiding to look in Mingyu's direction.

"Well that's just rude" Mingyu sulked, pouting as he crossed his arms.

"Coming from the kid who blacked out and I had to drag his butt back to mine" Wonwoo chuckled, nudging Mingyu with his elbow.

"You're never going to drop that, are you?"

"Nope."

"Damnit."

The two spent the rest of their time pushing coins through the slots, occasionally calling out to one another with a witty remark and sometimes occupied by the clattering of coins and tickets which they managed to push off the sliding metals. Eventually they both got bored of using the machines, picking up any of the reward that they got and walked up to one another.

"Want to start making a way back to the dorms?" Mingyu asked, passing his tickets to Wonwoo.

"Sure but I want to get something first" Wonwoo replied, passing the fox toy into his hands,"hold him while I go get it."

Mingyu patiently waited, cradling the toy in his arms, gaining the attention of some teenagers who either laughed or awed. He shuffled on his feet, unsure of where to look at. It wasn't long before Wonwoo came wondering back, his hands tucked behind him.

"What did you get?"

Wonwoo quickly whipped the item between them, exaggerating a 'ta da' as Mingyu observed the item before laughing.

"You got a cowboy hat and moustache" Mingyu laughed, shaking his head.

"Of course I did. Besides I won't be the one wearing it" Wonwoo said, placing the tanned, bulky hat on top of Mingyu's head.

"Why do I have to wear it?" Mingyu whined. He really didn't expect Wonwoo to exchange the tickets for this set only to make him wear it.

"It's my gift back to you as you gave me the toy" Wonwoo replied, sticking the moustache above Mingyu's lip then stepping back to take in his masterpiece.

Instantly, he started to laugh, mainly at the scowl that Mingyu wore which made it more entertaining.

"This is so embarrassing" Mingyu said, pretending to act upset but struggled to conceal his smile as he watched the other male laugh.

"It's fine, you look great" the raven haired reassured, taking back the toy from Mingyu's hands,"we can head back now."

"Of course we can. You're not the one wearing this" Mingyu mumbled, pursuing his lips.

"Okay then" Wonwoo said, reaching up to carefully rip off the moustache,"happier?"

"Much."

* * *

It was close to midnight by the time the two had gotten off the bus, slowly walking together towards the dorms. The air was a lot more cooler and the street lights provided warm orange glows that just about casted on anything close to the light. With no one else around, it made the world quiet as though it were just the two of them. Mingyu kept his his hands in his pockets, eyes looking up at the stars which glistened against the midnight blue sky while Wonwoo had his arms wrapped around the fox toy, trying to preserve as much heat as possible. His breath shuddered, earning Mingyu's attention as he saw the smaller male shiver, bottom lip quivering uncontrollably. Mingyu shook off his jacket, drapping it over Wonwoo's thin shoulders who looked at Mingyu in confusion.

"You're cold so wear that for now" Mingyu said, tugging it so that his arms and chest were covered.

"Won't you be cold though? You really don't have to give me your jacket" Wonwoo argued.

Mingyu shook his head, smiling down at Wonwoo before answering,"I'll be fine. I'm always told that I'm like the human radiator."

"If you say so...thanks though" Wonwoo gratefully replied, grabbing ahold of the jacket tightly with one of his hands, the other still wrapped around the toy.

The jacket looked slightly to big for the raven haired, making him appear smaller which Mingyu thought was incredibly cute. He looked good in Mingyu's jacket.

"No problem" Mingyu said then an idea came to his head.

Allowing the smaller male to slightly walk ahead of him, Mingyu slowed down until there was enough distance between them. As Wonwoo stopped to look at the brunette, Mingyu ran up behind and lifted him up, his tanned arms wrapping around Wonwoo's thin waist and hoisting him up.

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo shrieked, a hand gripped firmly on Mingyu's arm to steady himself.

"Picking you up obviously" Mingyu answered, squeezing tightly,"it'll keep the both of us warm."

"How the hell does this keep him warm?" Wonwoo asked.

He squirmed a little bit in Mingyu's grasp but the other showed no signs of loosening his arms.

"Body heat and it'll keep me warm as I'll be carrying you."

"So it's to keep you warm."

"And you. But considering your wearing my jacket, it'll be warmer doing this?"

Wonwoo huffed, mainly in frustration as he gave up struggling and allowed himself to be manhandled by the younger. Sensing Wonwoo's defeat, Mingyu leant his head on the smaller's shoulder.

"You didn't answer my question" Mingyu whispered, his breath tickling Wonwoo's ear.

"Sh-shut up, idiot" Wonwoo retorted, turning his face away.

Mingyu noticed how his ear blushed a light pink shade, obviously the same shade across his cheeks and Mingyu smiled to himself.

"Alright, I will."

Mingyu continued to walk while holding Wonwoo up, content with the warmth and being able to rest his head on the other's shoulder. Then as the dorms came into their sights, Mingyu let go of him.

"Want me to walk you back to your room?" Mingyu asked, a light bubbly feeling brewing in his stomach as he awkwardly stood with Wonwoo.

"It's fine, I'll be able to walk back by myself. You look like you want your bed anyway" Wonwoo said, removing the jacket from his shoulders and handing it back to the brunette,"but thank you so much for tonight. It was a lot of fun a-and I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"No problem. I had a lot of fun too" Mingyu sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his neck,"it was cool to hang out with you."

"Yeah it was "cool" to hang out with you too, bro" Wonwoo mocked, earning a light punch to the shoulder from Mingyu.

"Bit rich coming from the guy who literally just stuttered "a-and I wouldn't mind doing it again" sooo" Mingyu teased, sticking out his tongue.

"Okay fair enough. I'll give you that one" Wonwoo sighed, rolling his eyes.

The two stood in silence for awhile, hesitant to be the first one to depart. Mingyu swallowed thickly, running his hand through his hair.

"I suppose I better get back. Make sure that Jun and Minghao aren't still awake" Wonwoo mumbled, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Oh yeah, of course" Mingyu said, biting his bottom lip as he turned his gaze away from Wonwoo's lips,"I guess I'll see you around then."

Shit, stop staring, man, Mingyu thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Yeah. Good night, Mingyu" Wonwoo whispered, giving one last smile before waving and turning around to walk to his dorm room.

The brunette stood for awhile, watching the other's back then decided to make his way back to his own dorm.

Once in, he immediately went to his room, stripping off his jeans and jacket, and flopped onto the bed. Savouring the comfort of his bed, Mingyu realised how tired his eyes were, eyelids heavily drooping over his eyes as he wiggled under the covers. The day kept playing over his mind, visiting the aquarium to bask in the blue neon lights and spending ages at the arcade, competing against Wonwoo. But the highlight was being with the raven haired; seeing his contagious smile, his laughter and the way his nose crinkled whether it was while laughing or in disgust.  
Mingyu released a huge sigh, smiling to himself at the memories. He could definitely see that the two of them would become close friends.

 

Then his phone buzzed, breaking him out of his own world. He leant over the side of the bed, reaching down to retrieve it from his jean's pocket. The light momentarily blinded him, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out the text.

12:10A.M  
From: Mysterious Cute Guy  
I know I already said it but thanks again for the day. It really was great spending it with you but goodnight, hope you sleep well ^^

"Damnit, he's too cute" Mingyu groaned to himself.

12:14A.M  
To: Mysterious Cute Guy  
It's cool, u had to put up with me anyway lol  
But night, hope u dream of me ;)

As soon as he hit the send button, Mingyu felt his eyes shortly close, to tired to keep them open. He eventually succumbed to a deep sleep, feeling relaxed and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed, I'll probably go back over to edit but at least the chapter is up


	12. Chapter 12

"Oi! Pass me the ball!" Seungcheol shouted, arm raised as he ran in the direction towards Soonyoung, the goalie.

Complying to his command, Chan kicked the ball to the older. Immediately Seungcheol charged forward, determined to earn a goal only to have Mingyu block his pathway. With the sun beaming down on Mingyu's back, sweat beaded down his shirt like fine crystal drops and drenched his shirt, making it an uncomfortable damp sensation.

Despite being rather early in the day, it was already humid. The sun was radiating, pouring though the trees that ringed the park, and the children's area bustling with small children that squealed and giggled. As usual, the park was full of life; loud families enjoying picnics, the buzzing of bees as they hopped to one flower to the next and friends meeting up to hang out in the sun.

Seungcheol looked up at the tall brunette, grinning from ear to ear with his fringe plastered on his forehead due to the glistening sweat that formed there, he quickly changed direction and dodged around the taller. Successfully weaving past, Seungcheol kicked the ball. The ball flew past Soonyoung who was unable to prevent it from hitting the nets violently.

"Yes! Another goal!" Seungcheol roared, pumping his fists up into the air as Seokmin ran to jump up and down with him in excitement.

"That's so unfair!" Chan cried.

Mingyu strolled up to him, slinging an arm across the younger's shoulders.

"It's okay, they're cheating anyway" Mingyu whispered, pointing in the direction of Seungcheol,"cheaters are always unfair."

"You two are just sore losers who don't try" Soonyoung called, standing in his goal.

"We're not and we do!" Mingyu and Chan retorted in unison.

"Anyway, here's the ball!" Soonyoung shouted, tossing the ball in their direction.

"I'm going to take a break" Mingyu said, patting Chan on his shoulder then made his way over to the others who were resting under a large tree which provided a large amount of shade,"Seungkwan! Take my place!"

"Why do I have to? For all you know, I may be perfectly happy relaxing here" Seungkwan retorted, arms crossed over his chest as he eyed Mingyu who plopped himself down next to the smaller.

"Because you love me?" Mingyu hesitantly replied, batting his eyes at the other.

"You must think I have low expectations and quit batting your eyes at me. So gross" Seungkwan complained, shoving the taller away from him before getting up to his feet and jogging towards the others who were waiting for him to join their match

"Thank you!" Mingyu called, earning a bird being flipped his way from Seungkwan.

"I don't see why he complained yet still replaced your spot" Jihoon said.

Mingyu tilted his head backwards, looking up to meet the gaze of the pink haired little friend. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied,"like I said, he loves me."

Jihoon rolled his eyes at the response, continuing to tap away at his phone.

"Talking about loving someone" Jeonghan interjected, beaming at Mingyu as he leant closer to the brunette,"how was your date yesterday?"

"It wasn't a date, Jeonghan" Mingyu groaned, flopping down on his back and tucking his hands behind his head.

"Mhmm sure" Jihoon hummed before leaning in as well,"just tell us how it went, lover boy."

"It was a lot of fun. Walked around the aquarium, got a ridiculous good food at a nearby diner then went to the arcade" Mingyu answered.

He ignored the nickname that the smaller had given him despite how inaccurate it was because he knew it wouldn't make a difference to Jihoon.

"So nothing happened?" Jeonghan asked, the clear evidence of slight disappointment on his face.

"Like what?"

"Like um- you know... Kissing and that."

"No, I don't know because nothing happened" Mingyu answered.

"Oh. I would have thought something did" Jeonghan mumbled, mainly to himself

"During the time you spent together, what did you feel?" Jihoon suddenly asked.

The unexpected question caught the taller off guard. Before Wonwoo had arrived, the brunette was unbelievably nervous. He was worried about making a good impression for the raven haired and wanted to make sure that he would enjoy his day with him. When he arrived, everything was enjoyable and relaxed; comfortable to tease the other and completely forgot about his nervousness. What filled him instead was an indescribable happiness that was so overwhelming and flourished brightly mainly whenever he took a peek at the other's face, seeing how amazed he had been particularly while watching the fish. Shifting, Mingyu wet his lips, contemplating whether he should tell his friends every little emotion that he had experienced that day. However, he thought that it was best to just be brief and not tell them every little detail

"Well I was nervous at first but eventually that went away once Wonwoo arrived. It really was a lot of fun and I honestly couldn't stop smiling because of how great it was" Mingyu said.

"You were nervous? Like a butterfly feeling?"

"Yeah but you'd be nervous too."

"Did you feel even happier knowing that Wonwoo was happy?"

"No...maybe. Yeah okay I was. What does that have to do with anything?"

Instead of replying, the chestnut and pink haired friends looked at each other, a knowing smile on both of their faces as they somehow were communicating on agreement through telekinesis.

"What?" Mingyu asked, confused.

"You're so cute, Min" Jeonghan said, chuckling.

"What? Why? Just tell me please."

"Mingyu, do you have feelings for Wonwoo?" Jihoon asked.

"Well no, we've only just started getting to know each other" Mingyu replied, frowning deeply at the smaller one.

"I knew he was going to deny it" Jihoon said to the long haired.

"Min, are you sure you don't have some attraction to him?" Jeonghan further pressed, more determined to get some satisfactory answers.

"Okay so I am sort of attracted to him because let's be honest, he's really good looking but that doesn't mean I have feelings for him!" Mingyu protested.

"Mhmm" Jihoon hummed, turning his attention to his phone while Jeonghan warmly smiled at the brunette.

"You two are so frustrating" Mingyu moaned, rolling onto his front to hide his face.

"Yet still friends with us" Jihoon replied.

"Oh yeah, Jihoon there was something I want you to go over" Jeonghan said, burrowing into his bag to search for something before handing over a thick collection of paper to the pink haired.

"Was this what you were talking about the other day?" Jihoon asked, flipping through the pages with careful ease.

"Yeah it was."

Bored of the topic of conversation and no longer needed to participate, Mingyu zoned out of their conversation and let his eyelids flutter shut. Shielded by the shadow of the tree, the cool air felt good against his skin. Soon the others joined them under the tree; Seungcheol nestling up to Jeongcheol who made a remark about "smelling of sweat", Soonyoung and Seokmin sitting on either side of Jihoon, Seungkwan plopping himself in the middle and Chan laid his head on Mingyu's stomach to join him, the brunette grunting at the sudden weight on his body.

"I'm feeling quite hungry after playing football" Seungcheol stated, reaching over for the cool bag,"anyone else hungry?"

"Me!" Soonyoung and Chan chorused.

Mingyu stuck his hand up instead while Seungkwan and Jihoon asked about any refreshments. Seungcheol and Jeonghan passed out the food, making sure that everyone had something. Mingyu happily munched through the large bag of crisps, Soonyoung occasionally coming up to his side to knick a handful before retreating back to Jihoon's side. Jihoon stuck to his bottle of iced tea, refusing to eat until Soonyoung grabbed a cupcake that was decorated with whipped cream and sprinkles, and dipping his finger through the cream, swiped the content onto the pink haired's lips, earning himself a smack while everyone else laughed. Engaging the group, Seungkwan suggested that there should be a high and low battle, suggesting that Mingyu and Seungcheol should compete for the lowest note as they have the deepest voice while the others would compete for the highest. As expected, it was an intense battle between Jihoon and Jeonghan, both ending up screeching like pterodactyls which led to Seokmin intervening, saying they're being too loud. Mingyu won out of the lowest note, Seungcheol complaining for a rematch as he was sure that he had the "deepest voice". Soon that was dropped and eventually they began discussing about past memories, occasionally teasing whenever an embarrassing memory was brought up. For the rest of the day, they spent it at the park. Chatting, eating, playing games; smiles were constantly seen on each of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for the slow update and that this chapter was short, I've been really busy at the moment. But I have this week off from school so I'm hoping I'll have more time with writing. I've been planning for the later chapters too so I know where this story is heading. Please look forward to more meanie moments as their relationship progresses!


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few weeks since Mingyu and Wonwoo had met up on that Saturday. During this time, the two grew considerably closer and grown accustomed to one another's company hence Mingyu found himself sprawled out on Wonwoo's bed, flicking through a magazine while Wonwoo had situated himself at his desk, doodling. 

By now, the brunette was used to being in the other's bedroom, used to the feeling of the soft covers underneath his touch and just relaxing and chatting with the other male. He'd also been getting a lot closer to Wonwoo's roommates, particularly Hansol as they always ended up competing against one another on Mario Karts or Smash Bros whether him and Jun would exchange sarcastic remarks between themselves. The other Chinese boy, Minghao, was quite difficult to socialise with as he wasn't a very open person and usually stuck close to Jun's side. He was nice though and very polite which reflected his cute features of a wide, button nose and soft eyes that twinkled. Although he gave up a vibe of not to be messed with which gave Mingyu an unnerving chill despite being taller. He was glad that he had met Wonwoo because he had the opportunity to befriend other great people.

Sighing, Mingyu rolled onto his back, head tilted backwards to stare the raven haired, who's back was currently facing him. It felt so comfortable on the bed that it was almost tempting to fall asleep. Well, it wouldn't be too strange now considering he did when they were practically strangers.

"I was thinking about something" Wonwoo began, turning in his swivel chair to face the brunette,"we've always hanged out at mine or other places but I've never been to your dorm room even though it's close-by."

Mingyu opened his mouth to argue but then closed it, frowning as he thought about all of the times that they had met up. Thinking about it, the raven haired was right. Mingyu has never took Wonwoo to hang out at his dorm room.

"Yeah, you haven't actually" he agreed,"well you can come over you want."

"Thanks, I'll remember that but it'd be useful if I knew your room number" Wonwoo joked, flashing a childish smile.

"On second thought..."he trailed off, watching how Wonwoo rolled his eyes and turned back round.

"That's rude. I was talking."

"What's that? Couldn't quite catch that."

The next thing Wonwoo felt was a pillow being thrown at the back of his head, the soft impact slightly jolting him forwards and laughter escaped through his lips. Mingyu sat up, scooting closer to the edge so that he was nearer to the raven haired who chucked the pillow back in his direction blindly.

"What are you drawing?" Mingyu asked, getting off of the bed and walking behind Wonwoo who still kept his back turned from him.

"Mmm a person" he replied.

Leaning his chin on top the raven's head, Mingyu looked down, marvelling at the smooth, soft pencil lines that were layered upon layered and shaded to create a realistic portrait of a person.

"Woah, that's so cool! You're amazing at drawing" he complimented.

It was obvious that the raven haired had talent. It kind of made Mingyu envious of the fact that he was so good as something while the brunette didn't really specialise at something; he just did okay in what he did no matter.

"Thanks" Wonwoo said, slightly quieter while continuing to sketch, dipping his head a little bit lower so that the other wouldn't notice the slight blush across his cheeks.

"Hey, could you draw me?" Mingyu asked, moving his head so that he could look at Wonwoo from the side, eyes twinkling in excitement like a child.

Wonwoo laughed, pushing away from his desk so that Mingyu would have moved back then motioned for the taller to sit on the bed,"well since you seem so ecstatic at the idea, I shall. Once you say please."

The brunette hurriedly climbed on the bed, siting the middle with his legs sprawled out as he turned round, batting his eyes and a childish grin playing on his lips,"please."

"Much better" Wonwoo said.

He too settled on the bed but hesitantly, crawled to sit in between the taller's legs so that he was closer to his face which made the brunette blush harshly, unable to control how he heart sped up at the close proximity of the two. The way that the raven's legs rested on either side of Mingyu's thighs, the way that the other looked up at him through his long, black eyelashes, cheeks a soft rose colour, to closely analyse the taller's features as he brought the sketch pad between the both of them, and the way that Mingyu felt slightly annoyed of himself to get this nervous just because of the other.

Okay, Mingyu, keep your cool. Stop blushing so hard, he thought to himself as he took in a long breath and eyes shut.

For awhile, he continued to keep his eyes shut. The scratching of pencil on pencil and their quiet, steady breathing was all that Mingyu heard, the two not bothering to start a conversation. Well, the brunette would have done but he didn't want to break the concentration of the other so he opted not to and just sat there patiently. It was also tempting to open his eyes but he was afraid that it would annoy Wonwoo as he had "changed" his facial features so again, opted not to open them. Therefore all that was seen was a calm black space which meant led to Mingyu imagining the way that Wonwoo looked now. Did he still have that light blush? Or was he completely serious, eyes drilling into his face to make sure he noticed every little crook and cranny? What did the sketch look like now? How much did he sketch already? So many questions bubbled in his mind and it was making him even more impatient.

"It's all done. I'm sorry if it's not how you wanted it to be" Wonwoo eventually said, breaking the silence.

The brunette opened his eyes, seeing how a small smile tugged on the edges of the other's lips and holding out the sketch pad in his direction. Carefully accepting the pad, Mingyu turned it around to see the finish piece and was nonetheless, amazed by the finished product. It looked exactly like him. Soft, clean lines outlined his features and shadows but what stood out to him was the eyes despite being closed. Bold, long lashes stood out against the gentle shading of his skin.

"Are eyes your favourite features to draw?" Mingyu asked, looking to meet up with Wonwoo's eyes who was patiently waiting for a response.

"Yeah, they are. I like to think that it's the eyes that's portrays an individual's emotion whether or not they are expressing their true feelings" Wonwoo answered.

Then his cheeks flushed, awkwardly laughing to himself,"it sounds so cheesy and cliché but that's really how I feel about it."

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of cheesiness" Mingyu replied, smirking at the other,"it just proves how you're a big dork who's a sucker for cheesy stuff."

"Excuse you, that's rude to say that about me" Wonwoo pouted.

"Would you rather if called you unsociable book nerd then?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows which earned him a smack to his arm from the black haired.

"Don't get too cocky, mister lightweight who passed out" Wonwoo retorted, arching an eyebrow with a smug expression.

"Oh that's low" Mingyu said, pretending to be horrified,"the lowest of the low, man."

"You started it!" the other protested.

"You've wounded my feelings deeply. I'm going to cry myself to sleep tonight because of you."

"Oh my god, you're so dramatic.."

"I live for drama."

"You're the cause of the drama" Wonwoo replied, rolling his eyes while retrieving his sketch pad from Mingyu's hands and placing it on the bedside cabinet.

"And for that rude comment, you shall be punished" Mingyu stated before getting closer to the black haired and shoving him backwards.

"What are-"

His words were shortly cut off by the laughter that erupted from him, Mingyu's fingers poking and tickling in areas that were everyone's weakness. Wonwoo thrashed and giggled non-stop under the taller, trying his best to get Mingyu off but alas failed as the brunette was larger and stronger than he was. The taller continued to tickle the smaller until his laughter became weak wheezes, barely able to say 'stop' due to constantly laughing which drained his energy. Hands on either side of the raven haired's head, Mingyu grinned down at him, an evil playful glint in his eyes while the other frowned at him in return.

"Jerk."

"I like to try" Mingyu replied.

"Okay, get off me, you boulder" Wonwoo huffed, pushing Mingyu's chest backward so that he sit up but Mingyu still had his legs on either side of Wonwoo's legs. And it then that it occurred to Mingyu the position and closeness of their bodies, his cheeks flaring a bright red and felt incredibly embarrassed. Fumbling awkward, Mingyu was about to move from his position before Wonwoo's bedroom door was flung open, a familiar confident hazelnut haired male stood there.

"Hey, the pizza-oh my god! You guys should have warned me that you were getting off!" He exclaimed, gawking in surprise as Wonwoo threw a pillow that hit Jun pathetically in his chest.

"I always tell you to knock!" Wonwoo said, pushing off a shocked Mingyu who hadn't moved, let alone made any noise.

"I can see why! Put a sign or something on your door, that way my eyes wouldn't have to see this horrendous scene" Jun laughed.

"Nothing was happening" Wonwoo argued, clearly agitated by his friend's imagination.

"Whatever you say" Jun mused, turning back to go back to the front room,"please join us for the delivered pizza once you two, love birds have finished of course."

"I hate him so much sometimes" Wonwoo sighed, flopping on the bed, arms stretched out.

His eyes wandered over the brunette who still hadn't said anything, concerned with his silence. It really looked like Mingyu was frozen in time.

"Mingyu? Do you want go get food?" Wonwoo hesitantly asked.

Get food. Where Jun is. Who just walked in a awkward moment and assumed that they were doing something. I love food but I don't want toy face him, Mingyu thought.

He knew that Jun was going to be teasing them to no end and would love to watch the taller get more uncomfortable. He just wanted to curl into foetal position and rot. That seemed more appealing. Maybe then his soul could be set free from the constant embarrassment he deals with. But he turned to face the raven haired, giving a curt nod before the two made their way to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so knackered omg. I went camping and haven't slept so I struggled writing this chapter but it was fun. Camping was great too so I enjoyed my weekend.  
> Anyway, so like I promised, there's progression in Meanie's relationship but very slight. Please have hope that they will eventually get together I promise!  
> But I hope that you guys had/have a great weekend as well. See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on, Hansol, help me wash the plates" Wonwoo said, stacking the finished plates on top of one another as he motioned for the younger to help.

"But it's Jun's turn-"

"I cleaned the bathroom so I've done my share."

"I can help if you want" Mingyu offered, beginning to get up until Wonwoo shook his head, ordering him to stay seated.

"It's okay. But, Hansol, please help me with the plates" Wonwoo said, voice more commanding.

Huffing in defeat, the light haired brunette picked his plate up along with a few others then followed after the raven haired into the kitchen.

Jun and Minghao moved away from the table, settling into one of the sofas; Jun leisurely placing his legs on top of the lankier male who scrunched his face under the sudden weight on his legs. Mingyu was still unclear of their relationship. The two seem like they're in a relationship with how close they are but then they could just be close friends with quite a bit of kinship. They never displayed any affectionate contact like kissing but Jun usually liked to embrace the other in a tight hug, refusing to let go. But Mingyu never bothered to ask as he felt like he shouldn't.

Deciding that the hard, wooden chair was now beginning to make his butt stiff, the brunette made his way onto the other sofa.

"So, Mingyu."

The male turned, giving his attention to the pair with suspicion and worry. The mischievous tone in Jun's voice gave away that the other was up to something.

"Yeah?"

"Next time put a sign on the door or something. Like I get that the two of you are so engrossed with one another and want to get into each other's pants but-"

"Waahh! No, Jun, no. Oh my god I- we weren't doing anything at all! It's not what you think" Mingyu spluttered, arms flapping around in the air as an attempt to disperse the topic. He didn't even need to look in a mirror to know that his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Really? But Wonwoo was sitting in between your legs so I assumed..."

"He was just drawing me! Nothing else!" Mingyu reassured, the urge to cry almost close.

"Jun, stop teasing Mingyu" Minghao interrupted, lightly hitting the other on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop" Jun said, hands up in surrender while still uncontrollably smirking as his eyes flickered over to the blushing brunette mess,"but there is something I need to ask though in all seriousness."

"I don't think I can take you seriously now" Mingyu grumbled, averting his gaze away from the pair.

"Don't be like that, Min" Jun cooed before his facial expressions faltered, completely serious as he intently watched the taller,"however, answer me truthfully: do you like Wonwoo?"

The brunette blinked, thrown off by the other's question. Twiddling with his thumbs, he looked down at the floor and mumbled,"yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be hanging out."

"You're avoiding my question and you know what I'm asking" Jun said sternly.

Mingyu looked to meet the other's stare, his stomach somersaulting with nervousness as he thought how he should answer.  
He knew what the other wanted; wanted to know whether there was any romantic attraction towards his best friend. Sure Mingyu had grown close to Wonwoo over the weeks, and is always struck by how handsome and cute the smaller is, and how occasionally the brunette had the urge to plaster the other in kisses. Yet he never acted out on his impulses: too afraid of how Wonwoo would react but was still mainly unsure of how he felt. Anyone would have an attraction to someone good looking. He was just like everybody.  
Licking his lips which felt dry to him, Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows as he mulled over how to answer.

"I guess... Hmm... There is some attraction but I honestly can say that I don't know where my feelings lie. It may develop, it may not but for now, he's a friend. A friend I don't want to lose" Mingyu replied, confidently looking at Jun who smirked slightly as Mingyu finished.

The hazelnut haired flopped backwards onto the arm of the sofa, hands behind his head.

"Of course" Jun hummed.  
Mingyu watched as the other lightly traced circles on Minghao's hand, and silence settled stiffly as the brunette knew that there was something else the other wanted to say. That made him even more nervous as he didn't know now what to expect.

"Just..." Jun began then paused, drawing in a short breath before meeting Mingyu's gaze, eyes firm yet contained a hint of sadness. It was the first time that Mingyu had ever seen that type of expression on the older's face which made it more nerve-wrecking.

"Just please don't ever betray him. Don't break his and my trust."

Confused, the brunette looked between the two males, trying to get an understanding of what they knew and he didn't. It reminded him of what Jihoon had told him; not to betray the raven haired's trust. So Jihoon knew what the two in front of him know. Yet nothing had been explained. Therefore he was the odd one out who knew nothing but the others still expected something off of him or rather hoped for him not to disappoint.

Licking his lips, he gave a curt nod before looking away, unsure of what else to do.

For awhile, the three of them sat in silence. Mingyu eyes bored into the TV, not really taking notice of the show or the quiet muffled voices of the actors and actresses. He was too caught up on what Jun had just asked of him: not to betray Wonwoo. The curiosity to know what happened burned intensely but he knew he couldn't ask about it. Hopefully Wonwoo would eventually tell him about it but until then he had to wait. That only made it more frustrating though.

It wasn't long before Wonwoo and Hansol came back in, bickering about chores which was pretty obvious that the younger didn't appreciate. Hansol lunged himself besides Mingyu, grinning widely as he caught the taller by surprise.

"Dude, you, me, and match of Mario karts" he challenged.

Grinning back at the light haired, Mingyu slung his arm around the smaller's shoulder and gave a tight squeeze before replying,"challenge accepted."

* * *

Jun suddenly got up to his feet, turning round to pull Minghao up as well then moved to face Wonwoo.

"We're going out to meet up with others for karaoke night."

"Oh okay, should I stay up for you two then?" Wonwoo asked, getting up from the sofa to head towards the entrance with the two males.

"Nah it's cool, I've got the spare key" Jun answers before looking over his shoulder,"see you two!"

Mingyu looked up from laying on the floor, giving a limp wave while Hansol called back a 'bye'; too absorbed of whatever it was that was more interesting on his mobile.

"Up for another match?" Mingyu asked, focusing his attention to the younger.  
Hansol peered round his mobile, chewing on his bottom lip before quickly glancing at his phone then back at the brunette laying on the floor.

"I need to get back to my own dorm. Joshua's probably worrying" Hansol sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Mingyu shrugged, rolling over to his front to face the younger properly with his chin resting on his palm.  
Although Joshua has been mentioned quite a few times, Mingyu still hasn't met him. The guy didn't seem to stop by often as he was constantly stacked with work as Mingyu found out that he was in Seungcheol and Jeonghan's year; hence the unknown male doesn't really stop by. From what Hansol's told him, the guy seems pretty cool and polite. It was always fascinating whenever Hansol spoke to highly of the other and got excited when talking about being able to communicate in English with the other- which made Mingyu envious of the two's fluency to speak English. But he hoped that he got to meet him soon.

"Oh, are you leaving too, Hansol?" Wonwoo said, walking back into the front room to see the youngest pulling on his shoes.

"Yeah, sorry about leaving at the same time as the other two" Hansol said.

"It's fine. Next time stay over if you want" Wonwoo replied, ruffling the smaller's hair as he began to walk past him.

"Hey" he complained, pouting at the older,"I'm not a kid."

"Oh no, of course not. I've forgotten that you're a grown man now" Wonwoo teased, reaching out to squeeze Hansol's cheeks playfully only to have them swatted away.

"Alright, whatever. I'll see you later though. Bye" Hansol said, waving at Mingyu then made his way out of the dorm room, the door shutting softly and left the two other males with one another's company.

"What do you want to do then?" Wonwoo asked, crouching down besides Mingyu who was still comfortable laying on the floor.

"Don't really know. Anything you want to do?"

"Mmm... We can watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movies do you have?" Mingyu replied.

"Pretty much everything. Action movies, horror, fantasy, and so on. You can pick out a movie while I'll prepare popcorn and get is drinks" Wonwoo suggested, giving a quick smile before making his way to the kitchen.

Thinking that it was maybe about time to get up off the floor, the brunette crawled over the cabinet which was filled with various DVDs. There was definitely a lot. Therefore made Mingyu's decision quite hard to pick until his eyes fell upon a familiar title. He quickly popped the disc into the DVD player then crashed back onto the sofa, grabbing ahold of the blanket that was draped along the back and wrapped it around himself.

While waiting for the other to return, Mingyu pondered over again what Jun said to him earlier. It was frustrating. Mainly because the more he thought about it, the more he realised that Jun and Jihoon had kind of expected Mingyu to betray them which left a bitter feeling in his stomach. It can't have been that bad, could it? Whatever it was that had obviously happened to the smaller.

Wonwoo eventually came back into the room, juggling to carry a large bowl of popcorn and two glasses filled to the brim which he carefully placed onto a stand besides the sofa. Just as soon as that was done, Mingyu quickly reached out to pull the older into his blanket cocoon; making sure that the older couldn't escape who yelped in surprise and nestled his face into Wonwoo's back.

"What are you doing, Mingyu?" Wonwoo asked, still momentarily shocked as he squirmed in the younger's hold.

"It's cold" he replied, voice muffled into the other's shirt.

Despite Wonwoo's clothes and skin being cold, it felt comfortable having the smaller in his lap. He was like the perfect size plushy.

"Wonwoo" Mingyu spoke up, lifting his head to rest it on the other's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...think you can pass my drink, please?"

"You're so lazy, oh my god" Wonwoo huffed. Being released from Mingyu's blanket prison, the older reached across to grab the two glasses and shuffled to sit to the side of the younger before passing him his glass.

"Thank you" Mingyu said, grinning widely at the other.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" the other replied, rolling his eyes then took a small sip of his drink,"so you picked Guardians of the Galaxy for us to watch then."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I really like the movie!"

"Ahh good because it's one of my favourites. I can never get bored of watching it. Seriously."

"Really? Even if you watched it non-stop?" Wonwoo questioned, one of his eyebrows arched and a small smirk tugging on his lips.

"Really" Mingyu stated, confidently as he grinned back at the raven haired,"shall we start the movie then?"

With a small nod, the brunette reached over to the stand and grabbed the remote, harshly stabbing the play button with his thumb.

With the popcorn situated between the two of their legs and the blanket wrapped around them, the pair comfortably sat side by side in silence and eyes trained on the flashing screen. Occasionally Mingyu peaked a glimpse at the corner of his eye at Wonwoo. He noticed how the older's eyes began to slowly droop in tiredness each time he stole a glance which is why he wasn't surprised when the raven haired's head gently plopped onto his shoulder halfway through the movie, accompanied by shallow, deep breaths that tickled his neck.

Trying not to disturb the other, Mingyu shifted his body so that Wonwoo wouldn't be sleeping with his neck at an odd angle which would have probably given him a sore neck in the morning. With the older tucked up against his side and his head resting on the brunette's chest, Mingyu continued to watch the movie. During the scene of Gamora and Nebula fighting, he too felt his eyes becoming irritated with sleep, struggling to keep his eyes open. Shortly, sleep lured the brunette into a deep sleep, the sound of fighting in the distance of emptiness and the feeling of another warm and light body that slotted against his like a puzzle piece.

———————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry! This chapter was long overdue but I just couldn't write it for ages! I didn't really have any motivation and it was hard writing whenever I went camping as I needed to save my battery life but I'm truly sorry. Ahhh I'm going to start writing the next chapter now so that I'm prepared. But I hope that you guys having a great weekend!
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I haven't proof-read it yet soooo I'll do that soon.


	15. Chapter 15

One thing the brunette hadn't anticipated was waking up to Jun who was sporting a shit-eating grin, full blown in his face. Surprised, Mingyu slightly jolted backwards only to collide the back of his head with something solid- a sleeping Wonwoo. The raven haired stirred in his sleep, mumbling a unintelligible protest and further burrowed his face into the younger's side to continue sleeping. 

"Crap, you scared me, man" Mingyu groaned quietly, rubbing his free hand across his face to wipe away any sleep,"is it necessary to be this close?"

"You think I'd want to be this close to you without a purpose? Although with your reaction: definitely worth it" Jun replied, clearly amused and cheekily winked at the younger male.

"You're so weird" Mingyu sighed.

He carefully shifted away from Wonwoo, making sure not to disturb the older too much. With the lack of warmth, the brunette watched as Wonwoo sleepily brought the blanket up to his face; hands pulled underneath the cover to make sure the source of warmth would escape. Mingyu's eyes scanned over how the other's black hair messily fell over on his closed eyes, his sharp nose squashed against the blanket, and a cheek slightly stained pink where he had lain on the younger for a long time.

"He looks so cute asleep" Jun said, the other male looking round to see Jun watching the raven hair sleeping as well.

"I'm glad that he has you for a friend. For awhile now, I began to suspect that he felt lonely. He reassures us that he isn't but I don't think he would tell us if he was... he probably doesn't want us to feel guilty and always hang out with him just because he's lonely. I just want him to have more friends so that he'll always have someone if we're not there for him" Jun softly spoke, crossing his arms on his knees so that he could rest his cheek on his arm,"he's so quiet and shy and that makes it harder for him to make friends. That's why I'm glad that you continued trying to talk to him. Others just thought he was cold or wasn't interested but he's just a socially awkward turtle."

He laughed gently at the end of that sentence, running his hand through his hair as he turned his attention to Mingyu.

"Thank you. Thanks for becoming his and our friend. I really appreciate it" he finished, giving a goofy smile to which Mingyu responds to with an equally goofy smile.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm glad to have met you guys" Mingyu paused then continue, arching an eyebrow at the other,"it's weird hearing you say such serious things though."

"First of all, I'm offended. But second, aww I'm glad that you've met us as well, Mr I'll black out then wake up in a stranger's room."

"Why do you have to bring that up?" Mingyu groaned, jokingly shoving the older away from him so that he landed heavily on his butt, laughter erupting from said older.

"It's a golden moment and it always needs to be remembered" he responded, his tongue darting out in a childish manner before Mingyu grabbed a cushion and whopped him across the face with it.  
Too absorbed in trying to make the chestnut haired male to stop teasing the younger, Mingyu and Jun forgot about keeping their voices down.

"You two are so annoying" a voice grumbled, rough and laced with tiredness.

The two males paused, looking up to face the sleepy black haired male wearily rub his eyes while swinging his legs onto the floor.

"Sorry" Mingyu muttered, shifting away from Jun and getting up to his feet.

"Nice bed hair" Jun remarked, grinning at Wonwoo who shot a death glare in return.

"What time is it?" Wonwoo asked, limply reaching out grab his phone located on the side table. Pressing the middle button, the raven haired was momentarily blinded by the vibrant screen before his eyes adjusted to the light and focused on the time.

"Wait, I have class in the morning. What is the time?" Mingyu questioned, quickly settling next to Wonwoo to pick over his shoulder. Once his eyes landed on the numbers, he jumped on his feet, panic sinking in as he realised that he didn't have much time before class started; not much time before that wicked professor he has twice a week for geography, would tear him a new asshole.

"Shit, I really need to get going" he said, mainly to himself.

With the sense of panic emitting from the youngest, Wonwoo got up to his feet as well and headed towards his bedroom to disappear then to reappear a few moments later with a bundle of clothes.

"Here" he said, pushing the clothes into Mingyu's chest who looked down at the other in confusion,"most of my clothes are actually bigger than what I am so they should fit. Hopefully."

"Oh" the brunette responded, looking down at the clothes then back up to meet Wonwoo's gaze,"oh okay, thanks."

"It's cool" Wonwoo reassured, a small smile gracing his lips as he tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.  
Too dazed, Mingyu didn't attempt to move. With Wonwoo's clothes pressed tightly against his chest and witnessing that cute action, he was mesmerised that someone who was grumpy only a few moments ago could become so gentle and cute.

"Ugghhh you two are so cringy to watch. I'm going to cry for the both of you" Jun interrupted, dramatically slinging his arm over his face when he turned away.

"You're so over the top, oh my god" Wonwoo groused. He knelt down to Jun, lightly grabbing ahold of the chestnut's shirt and shaking him while the other laughed in response.

"Mingyu, go get dressed in my room before you're late to your lesson" Wonwoo said, looking over his shoulder at the younger who nodded and proceeded to do as he was told.

Shutting the door, Mingyu exhaled loudly, head lolling backwards while his eyes fluttered shut.

Shit, he's too cute. It's too early for him to be so goddamn cute, Mingyu thought.

He pried off his clothes from yesterday, crinkling his nose in disdain as he caught whiff of his shirt just beginning to rot of body odour. Looking around, he spotted the deodorant can and helped himself, making sure not to waste too much. Once he had changed into the spare clothes that Wonwoo had given him, Mingyu took a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging on the door. Surprisingly, and as the older had expected, the clothes had fitted him pretty well. The plain white v-neck was just tight enough to show off the outlines of his biceps and pectorals yet was still breathable, and complimented well with the loose black jeans. Picking up his hoodie, he slid into the clothing but doing so, he was embraced in the fragrance of detergent and barely noticeable floral scent. Hooking his fingers into the dip of the v-neck, he pulled it to his nose, gently sniffing to notice that that fragrance was coming from the raven haired's clothes. It was sweet and refreshing, reminding the brunette who's clothes he's wearing. A dull feeling butterflies jittering in his stomach rose to his chest, making his heart pound in happiness.

"Why am I so happy?" He softly whispered to himself, lips pulled into a wide smile.

Before he could dwell even further into his thoughts, a gentle knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Mingyu, are you done?" Wonwoo called, voice muffled by the door.

"Yeah!" Mingyu called back, grabbing his discarded clothes,"just coming out now."

He pulled the door open, momentarily startling Wonwoo who flashed a sheepish grin once he collected himself.

"They look pretty good on you" he commented, gesturing with his free hand to the clothes.

"Yeah, surprisingly fit. Thanks" Mingyu said, shyly looking at the space in between them.

"Here, your bag. I put some snacks in" the smaller said, holding up the black backpack to Mingyu who gratefully took it.

"You did? Oh my god, you're a blessing. I could kiss you right now" he replied, excited at the thought of food as he peered into the bag to see a few packets of food. But slowly realised what had slipped through his lips, eyes slightly widening as he met the older's face. Rouged cheeks blossomed, with his bottom lip caught by his teeth and his soft black eyes casted away, avoiding the younger's face.

"I- wait. Shit, I didn't-" Mingyu spluttered, embarrassed as he too felt his face reddened.

"I think you should!" Jun teased, comfortably lounging on one of the sofas as his cheesy grin practically beamed in enjoyment.

"Just ignore him" Wonwoo sighed, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth before looking back at Mingyu,"it's fine. I know what you meant."

"Oh. Right..." he answered, bashfully lowering his head,"I better start making my way to class then."

Slipping past Wonwoo, and giving a quick wave to the smug Jun, he awkwardly slipped his feet into his shoes then turned the handle of the door, ready to head off.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo called.

Turning to face the other male, Mingyu waited as Wonwoo got closer to the entrance, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"See you later" he continued, smiling widely at the taller.

Mingyu felt his heart skip a beat. Just having Wonwoo see him off was something he would probably love to have everyday, for the rest of his life. It made him so warm and content, knowing that Wonwoo's there. It was something that he would probably never get tired of.

"Yeah, see you soon, Wonwoo" the brunette replied, returning a smile before leaving the dorm room; the door softly shutting behind him as he made his way to class.

———————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: IM SO SORRY. It's been over a month since the last update and I'm terribly sorry about that. School has been so draining and so has social life. Please don't think I've left this series because I don't think I can.  
> But thank you so much for being so patient and waiting around, I'm so happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> A college AU that focuses on the Meanie couple!  
> Although other members of Seventeen will also be featured in this as well. Some may come later than others.  
> Hello! It's nice to meet you.  
> This is my first ever published fanfiction that I hopefully intend to write until the end. Of course, the best AU start off with is a college AU. But please excuse any mistakes though I will proof read each chapters as much as possible to make sure they do make sense (at least to an extent). Also there may be possible smut later on in the fanfiction but not just yet. Depends whether I can be bothered. I hope that you enjoy this fanfic as much as I'm am to start writing it. Bye for now!


End file.
